Paragon
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Should anyone ever look up the word paragon in the dictionary, they’d find a definition similar to: a model of perfection. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Also, there may be harsh language. I don't know yet. And there might be a mini-lemon if I feel like it. So, yeah, mature content. Not for the innocent eyes.

**A/N:** I just thought this story would be fun. I was actually inspired by my cousin's vocabulary word- paragon, obviously- to write this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter One_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha smirking at them. 

Sasuke, with his lustrous pale skin, his sharp features, his thick jaw that curves so flawlessly that you just want to lick along it, his perfectly defined, pink lips, and his shining, glowing, beautiful black obsidians that could be taken for eyes. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is a model of perfection. Everything he does radiates faultlessness. Whether it is mental or physical, there is no better example of a paragon to be found.

He is everything I want to be, and everything that I'll never be. That is why I need him, and that is why I want him. I want to be the one licking along his jaw line, the one to mar that smooth, silky expanse of creamy skin with my marks. I want his brilliant, deep eyes to see only me, and I want his perfectly soft lips to touch no one else's but mine. In all of his glory, I want to be the one to bring Sasuke down to his knees begging- begging for me.

Because of Sasuke Uchiha, I am on an impossible quest, and that quest is the one to own perfection, to claim the one flawless paragon around. Because of Sasuke Uchiha, I must own Sasuke Uchiha, and that is that.

* * *

I'm waking up with the sun assaulting my eyes, and my golden hair tickling my face and neck. I cling to my pillow, cling to the few remnants of sleep that I have left to grab hold of, but it's hopeless when the sun is relentlessly beating down on me, reminding me that no dreams last forever. I roll onto my back, emitting a sigh that would probably impress William Shakespeare himself. 

Sighing- it's my favorite hobby.

But it won't get me dressed or to school on time, so I force my unwilling body to start moving. First, I pull on my favorite tee shirt: just a yellow Hawthorne Heights shirt with black lettering that I got from a concert last year. Then I tug on my faded blue jeans, which have holes galore (not for the fashion, but because they are so old). Grabbing my book bag, I slide on my flip-flops and am out the door.

* * *

High school sucks. Whoever says they like it should be stabbed in the jaw. If only it weren't illegal… 

I have four classes a day, each one an hour and a half long. So, when you break it down, that's six full hours of torture with only a half hour for lunch. First is English 12 Honors, which isn't too horrid. There's a lot of homework- mostly vocab- and papers, but I like it, for the most part. Then I have World Geography, or something like that. I don't remember the exact name, but it's the most boring class in the history of forever. Well, it's second most boring, only after Chemistry. Then, saving the best for last, I have art for forth block.

I love art. You pretty much get to do whatever you want. Just sit around and doodle. About once a week we actually get an assignment, but with an hour and a half to work, it gets done pretty soon, leaving you free to dork around.

But the absolute best thing about art is that Sasuke Uchiha, the most amazing boy in the world, is in it also. Everyday, I look at his face as he draws, staring so intently at a blank piece of paper that he will soon turn into something just as perfect as himself, and I try to capture it on paper. Everyday, I spot a new detail to incorporate in, but it's never quite right. I never seem to be able to capture the radiance of his pale skin, or the gleam in his midnight eyes. I never manage to draw the soft, black (so dark it's nearly blue) hair.

It's hard to imagine that anyone could ever be so perfect, that anyone could be so gorgeous. But he is. The sick thing is, though, that he's real. I could walk over there and touch him, feel his taunt, creamy skin, and he wouldn't just be an apparition of my imagination. He's tangible, and he's sitting right across the table from me.

Sometimes, I think about how it would feel to just lean across the table and kiss him right there. But I know it's not a good idea. Thursday night school and being called a fag for the rest of my life really don't seem very appealing to me.

But what is appealing is the way that Sasuke looks up at me on a good day. He looks like he actually sees me, like he believes I'm there. Everyone else just glances through me, but those refined black eyes absorb me- suck me in. Sort of like the way I absorb him all the time.

The way he dresses is enough to make me drool, most times. In fact, what he's wearing today is probably the best thing he's worn all year. Actually, I've never seen a shirt cling to a body so tightly before. He's wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, a studded belt, and black, faded jeans. It's so simple, but he pulls it off like it's the most complex thing in the world.

If only the shirt were red. Or at least maroon. Then it would be surreal.

"Naruto?" the art teacher calls, and I'm pulled back to reality.

"Huh?" I say, snapping my head towards the front of the room, making my hair flip across my forehead. I hear snickers from the other kids, and somehow I know they're talking about me.

"You and Sasuke will be partners for the next assignment," the teacher, Kakashi, tells me, then moves on to tell Kiba that he'll be working with Ino, and Chouji with Temari, and Shikamaru with Tenten, and Gaara with Neji, and Lee with Shino. Basically all the couples get split up, but it doesn't surprise anyone. Disappoint? Yes. Surprise? No. After all, Kakashi knows everything about every student, like he has some sort of all-seeing eye or something. Everyone knows that he split the couples on purpose, which, of course, was smart. More work will get done that way.

"All right, class. We're going to be doing profiles of your partners today, and I'm expecting you to help each other out. Now, get to work."

And everyone does. Everyone but Sasuke and me, that is.

"Um…" I clear my throat, both to clear it out so that my voice, which has suddenly become a squeak, can be heard, and to capture the Uchiha's wandering attention. "Are you going to draw my profile first, or am I going to do yours?"

"Naruto, right?" he asks, as if what I had just said was totally irrelevant. I go along, because I can't be mad when Sasuke's sparkling eyes are focused on _me_.

"Yeah."

"You can do mine first, Naruto," he tells me, turning in his seat to give me the best angle on his face as possible. I swear it's the longest twenty minutes of my life as I gaze up at his face, only glancing down to copy details. It's mostly just a rough sketch, but Sasuke is being still as a statue, and I don't want to take too long with the little stuff that I can add in later just from memory.

"Finished," I lie, moving quickly to hide the semi-decent sketch. Actually, it isn't anything to be ashamed of; it just lacks the finer details, is all.

"Let's see," Sasuke demands, practically ripping the paper from my grasp right before I tuck it into my drawer for later. I can't tell anything from his face as he scans the paper with those midnight eyes of his.

I see his fingers trace the line of his own jaw with a feather-light touch.

"What?" I finally ask, anticipation pouring out of my voice.

"You… Do I really look like this?" he asks, as if he'd never heard of a mirror before.

"I hope so," I answer, and, for the first time, I see the hint of a smile tilt his delicate lips.

"Me too," he finally says, before putting the paper on his own desk. "Come here." He motions to me, and I scoot my stool over to watch him work with my picture. "Look. Do you see where the lights are in the room?" he asks. I do look, and see that they're behind me.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Well, because my skin is so pale, there's going to be a bit of a shine on my face."

I just watch as he softly adds in the places where the reflections were: high on his one visible cheekbone, and on his forehead.

"Under my eyebrows, there's going to be shading, too." He adds the darker area, then examines the photo again before scoffing. "And my hair doesn't spike _upwards_, it spikes out _straight_." The way he says this makes it sound harsh, but I can tell from the way he's still gazing at it thoughtfully that he didn't mean for it to sound that way.

"It's good," he tells me, handing it back.

* * *

_"God, Naruto!"_

_I can't respond. I'm breathing too hard to waste oxygen on words. _

_Sasuke is pinned beneath me, naked, gleaming with a gorgeous sheen of sweat as I pound him into the mattress none-too-gently. His head is thrown back as he lets out moan after moan. His hair is splayed across my pillow like an intricate design, the black of it contrasting sharply to the white of my pillowcase. He is panting, hard, and each breath sounds like it's coming more quickly than the last._

_I lean down as I fuck him so that I can latch my mouth to his collarbone. He gives an animalistic growl of pleasure as his entire body arches to get even closer to mine. His hands find their way to my hair, threading through the thick blonde tufts, and he yanks my mouth nearer. _

_His polished skin feels just like I've always dreamed: smooth as marble. However, I never imagined that he could feel so hot. I'm almost afraid that he might pass out._

_"Mm, Naruto…" The way my name rolls off of his lips is enough to make me gasp. The coil in my groin winds up more tightly with every breath that he takes, because he's just that sexy._

_"Sasuke…" I finally say, licking my way up his neck, stopping only to suckle on the milky skin there. "I love you." _

_"Naruto, I… I… I'm-" That's all the farther he can get before I feel his insides collapsing around my throbbing member in release, thrumming fantastically as a sticky substance explodes on my abdomen. I don't last much longer, and when I do finish, I find that I have collapsed on top of Sasuke. Both of us are breathing way too hard, and the atmosphere is so electrically charged that it seems like we'll be shocked if we move. _

_"Sasuke, I…" I start to repeat myself, but I find that the softest, plumpest, most delectable lips that I've ever felt stifle my words._

_"I heard you the first time. Now, get out of me," he says when we break away, and I blush the deepest blush that has ever existed. _"Get out of me,"_ he had said. Did he have to be so goddamn blunt about it? Couldn't he just say, "Get off," or something? _

_I quickly do as he commanded, pulling out of him with a rush of whatever semen is leftover that hasn't already run down his wonderful thighs, which makes me blush even more. _

_"Ugh, my ass is going to kill…" Sasuke says. _

_"I'm sorry," I say, rolling over next to him. _

_"Don't be." He leans over to kiss me right as a familiar and dreaded buzzing resounds in my head…

* * *

_

When I wake up with the biggest boner of my entire life, I can tell that today will be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu (a kind of flipped KibaSasu, too), which means yaoi. If you don't like it, then do us all a favor and die. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N:** I don't have much to say except that it's 11:32, I'm exhausted, and I'm sorry if my spelling sucks.

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Two_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

I'm surprisingly dreading art today, which is so out of the norm that I'm nearly scared. Maybe it was my fantastic dream, or the reaction that that fantastic dream roused from me, but I'm not sure.

However, I'm about to figure out that there's always a lower post to be knocked down to as Sakura comes skipping up to my locker, sing-songing, "Guess what I found out…" to me at the top of her annoying, squeaky voice that makes me want to shoot myself in the foot.

"What?" I finally snarl at her.

"I heard that you finally came out of the closet," she says, trying to gauge my reaction with her emerald eyes that are gleaming with the glossy coat that they get when she's been gossiping.

For a moment, I panic, but I choke it down before Sakura can tell. "What are you talking about?" I ask, grabbing my literature book and slamming my maroon locker closed.

"You know, that you admitted to Kiba that you're… _gay_." She lowers her voice on the last word, as if it were taboo to say it or something, and looks around.

"Well, Guess what? Kiba's a liar, so forget about it."

"And he said that you have a crush on _Sasuke_." If Sakura weren't the principal's daughter, she would be unconscious right now. But, once again, I push down my initial reactions, covering them with a thick layer of normal-ness.

"Yeah, right. I've never even talked to Sasuke before."

"That's not what Kiba said. He said you two were really getting along yesterday in fourth block." Does Sakura not understand the thin line that she treads? I clench my fists, exhibiting the ultimate of self-control.

"Yesterday in fourth block we were partners for a project," I answer simply.

"But you just said you've never talked to him before," Sakura says, looking smug about catching me in a lie. Although I never actually lied to begin with. She just wishes.

"Art projects don't count."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say, Naruto."

"I need to get to class."

By the time art rolls around, I'm ready to just fucking hang myself. I've heard so many comments about this new rumor today that I just want to die. Even though it's all true. I'm dreading seeing Kiba, because I know that I'll probably do something that I regret, but there's no way around it. I have to go and spend the whole last hour and a half of my torture with Sasuke and Kiba.

Before I go, however, I decide to stop at the restroom, just to escape. When I walk in, though, I'm surprised to hear two people yelling at each other.

"Do you know how fucking stupid you are?"

"Do you know how hot you are when you're mad?"

"What's wrong with you?"

I'm able to figure out the voices now, and my blood runs cold as my heart clenches painfully in anticipation.

"Sasuke, it was just for fun."

"I don't fucking care. You don't even know what you've done!"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Kiba, don't."

"Come on…"

I hear footsteps, but I can't tell who's moving. My curiosity is too much to take, so I peek around the corner just in time to see Kiba pin Sasuke to the wall. My insides twist into knots, but I watch on.

"You have to admit that you miss those days, don't you?" I hear Kiba say, his voice smooth as cream. An icy clamp befalls my heart.

"Maybe," Sasuke says, straining against Kiba's hold. It's obvious that a physical fight is not his intention, but Kiba's pressed against him so tightly that nothing but a swift punch to the jaw will get him off. That is, if Sasuke could get his hands free from Kiba's iron grip. I'm starting to feel sick.

"Come on, admit it. You like it." Kiba licks the lobe of Sasuke's ear, and the Uchiha shudders away.

"I liked it before you turned into an evil, malicious, manipulative bastard."

"And when was that?"

"Too far back to recall."

"It was fun, Sasuke. Don't you remember?" Kiba tries again, one of his knees lifting to press against Sasuke's groin.

"Stop. I'm not interested," Sasuke growls, making me feel a bit relieved.

"You're still so stubborn," Kiba says, his mouth close to Sasuke's neck. "It was always a turn-on, trying to get you to cave in. You didn't beg very often…"

"And you're still a dumbass. Now, get off of me, Kiba."

Kiba backs away, and the iron grasp on my stomach loosens a bit.

"It's the blonde, isn't it? _Naruto_? You wouldn't be acting like this if it weren't for him." My breath hitches in my throat.

"Quit being absurd."

"Well, you do like him, don't you?"

"Kiba-"

Kiba isn't giving Sasuke any room to say or do anything. He's utterly in control of this whole situation, and it's obvious.

"Fine, but would you let him do this?"

In one fluid motion, he's got Sasuke against the wall again, only this time his lips are against Sasuke's. Sasuke is wide-eyed, surprised, and I can tell that he's fighting a battle with himself. Should he kiss back? Should he fight? Would it make any difference? He wriggles against Kiba's body, and Kiba must take it wrong, because he presses himself flush up against Sasuke, who looks ready to puke.

Sasuke gasps when one of Kiba's hands finds it way down to the waist of his shorts. Kiba takes the opportunity to invade Sasuke's mouth, and I feel like I might be sick myself. Sasuke's eyes flick about frantically, looking for an escape route. I try to look away, to turn so I won't be caught, but I can't, and Sasuke's eyes meet mine. Their dark depths plead with me- beg me- to intervene somehow. My gut suddenly clenches, and I feel vomit rise in my throat. Stumbling into one of the stalls, I puke once, twice, and then come back out. Kiba and Sasuke are on opposite sides of the restroom now, and I can't say that I'm disappointed.

"Sorry to interrupt," I say, then make my way to the sink, where I splash water on my face.

"You didn't interrupt anything," Sasuke says, although he's still breathing heavily and his clothes are disheveled from Kiba's rough treatment. "But you should go to the nurse. I'll come with you. Go tell the teacher where we are before he marks us all tardy, _Kiba_."

I have never heard anyone say someone's name with such intense venom. I've never thought it possible to convey so much hate in one word before, either. But Kiba smiles nonetheless and trots away looking as if he owned the world.

When we're finally to the nurse's office, Sasuke pulls me aside outside the door.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about-"

As much as I would love to hear his apology, I'm feeling bad enough as it is, and I don't need to be reminded of what I just saw.

"Sasuke, look. Your personal life is none of my business. You don't have to apologize," I tell him. Honestly, I don't want him to feel bad on my behalf. It's not like he wanted any of that to happen in the first place.

He almost gives me a half-smile at that, but then he's serious again.

"Please, just let me finish. I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that, but you can't believe anything that Kiba tells you."

"I figured that out the hard way."

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke says, giving me a small, genuine smile.

"You're welcome."

I reach for the door again, but stop when I hear, "Um… Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Could you… not tell anyone about…? Well, could you not tell anybody that I'm…? You know…?"

I actually surprise myself with a loud laugh, which comes out more like a bark than anything. "Yeah, sure thing."

"I owe you one," Sasuke says.

"Two," I correct.

"Two?" He lifts his dazzling eyebrows at me in question.

"One for saving you from Kiba, the other for keeping your secret."

Sasuke smirks. "Fine. I owe you _two_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N:** Personally, I love this story. The only thing that would make it better is if I weren't the one writing it, because then I could enjoy the plot a bit more.

So, here's chapter three. I don't know how long this story will be by the end. I'll try not to drag it out too far.

Oh, and I went to an Egypt Central concert last week! (Inspiration for Sasuke's hair in the future of this chapter…)

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Three_

**Author: Alley-Oop

* * *

**

It's finally Friday, and I'm so grateful that I call in sick to school. I'm still not feeling well. I think that seeing Kiba practically molest Sasuke has permanently knotted up my stomach, because I still seem to be ill.

Actually, I was more than a little surprised when I found out that he and Kiba had history _together_. Not just childhood friends kind of _together_, but the _together_ kind of together. Hell, I'm just surprised to find out that Sasuke's gay. Well, I suppose he could be bi, but I think he's just gay. He never pays girls any mind at all.

After I collect this morning's mail, I sit down at the little round table (complete with two chairs and a small vase of flowers) in my apartment with my cup of warm cappuccino to look at what I've received. Two bills of some sort, which I toss aside, an ass load of junk mail (although the VISA card one is pretty appealing), and two letters. The first is from my old teacher and guardian, Iruka.

I look at his swirling cursive handwriting for a moment before carefully tearing into the envelope. I scan over it slowly, but it really doesn't say anything extremely important. Lots of gossip, some updates about his newest class, and just a small morsel of information on his and Kakashi's relationship- that's about it. I always like to read about Iruka and Kakashi. I guess it's just nice to know that I'm not the only gay man out there.

I eyeball the second envelope before deciding that it won't bite me. There's a return address, and I look at the name above it, which is what had me suspicious in the first place. _Sasuke Uchiha_, it reads in plain, slanted print. There doesn't seem to be anything special about it, although I can feel my heart _ka_ _booming_ in my chest with curiosity.

I tear the envelope carefully, having enough sense to save it, if for nothing more than the return address. It takes a lot of patience to open it slowly- I'm dying to know what it says.

When I finally do get it open, I find a letter containing the same neat print that the front sported. I rub my sore, tired eyes for a few moments before settling back down to read the letter.

_Naruto,_

_Thanks again for what you did. You don't know how much I appreciate it. Kiba's a real bastard sometimes._

_Anyway, there's a party at my place this weekend, and I'd like for you to come. And don't worry, Kiba won't be there. You could even come early if you feel like hanging out for a while._

_Sasuke_

The address and times are listed too, but I don't pay much attention to them, seeing as I'd forget them within the next thirty seconds anyway.

My head is spinning with questions and just plain old exhaustion as I decide to take a nap. I know that I probably shouldn't sleep in the middle of the day, but I'm just so tired that I think I might fall over. My cappuccino didn't even help one iota.

After hanging the letter/invitation on my fridge, I crawl into my bed and pull the covers up to my chin, feeling very chilly all of a sudden. Maybe I'm sicker than I'd originally thought.

However, my train of thought trickles away as a blissful fuzziness invades my mind.

* * *

Shikamaru is digging through my pile of clothes as I toss every article of my wardrobe onto my bed. 

"This is hopeless!" I declare, but I dig in deeper anyway. I keep on pilfering until I get down to the stuff that I haven't worn since God knows when.

"Naruto, why are you so freaked out?"

"Because Sa-" I almost slip, but catch myself at the last second- "kura will be there." Shikamaru, as close as we are, doesn't know about me being gay, let alone my major crush on Konoha's number one heartthrob. It doesn't matter either way, because I would want to look good at a party even if Sasuke wasn't going to be there. The only difference is that Sasuke is going to be there, and I want him to melt when he looks at me.

"This is a cool shirt," Shikamaru says, tossing me a tight, royal blue tank with an orange dragon emblem on the right breast.

"I don't have anything that-" I start to say, but Shikamaru gives me a funny look after examining my heap of clothing.

"These would go just fine," he contradicts, tossing me a pair of low-rise, leather flare pants. I start to protest, but he gives me the "I'm right, you're wrong, now shut up and trust me" look, so I think better of it and slip the outfit on. He's right, and he had known that he was the entire time.

"So…" he says, popping up behind me to look in the mirror over my shoulder.

"So… it looks good. Thanks, Shikamaru," I say.

"We're not done yet," he tells me. He pushes me aside for access to my closet, then comes back out with a pair of boots that I had gotten as a prank one year and had forgotten about after my closet ate them.

"Um… no."

"Why not?"

"The idea is to not look like a dunce."

"Exactly."

He gives me that same look again, so I shut up and put them on. Honestly, I look like I'm about to go to work at a strip club, but it's a sexy look, and that's what I was shooting for.

Running a hand through my hair, I smirk triumphantly at my mirror.

"You gonna do something with that mop of yours, Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want your hair done?"

"Um…sure…"

Ten minutes later, I have a Mohawk of liberty spikes, and I have to hand it to Shikamaru. I never really thought he'd have it in him. I had thought that he'd make me into a dike, and then I'd have to change again before I left, but he really nailed the look that I wanted. Looking in my mirror, I have never felt hotter.

Shikamaru even went the extra mile and put eyeliner on me. Why he had it, I'll never know, but I don't really care, and I don't think he does either, so everything's good.

"Party time," I tell myself in the mirror, and I'm heading out, Shikamaru, who doesn't look so bad himself, on my heels.

* * *

When we get there, I can't believe that there's a party, so I check the letter a few times while Shikamaru's car idles on the corner of the property, awaiting further instruction. 

"Is this it?" I ask, looking to the building.

"Yep," is the reply.

"You sure?" I persist.

"Positive."

I finally get up my nerve and tell Shikamaru that I'll go knock. However, I hesitate when I get to the door, and wonder if this is just a prank someone pulled. Everything here looks so empty. I begin to think that maybe Kiba set me up when Shikamaru honks. I hold up a finger for one minute, and think. If this is a joke, what's a good lie?

I got it! If it's a joke, I'll just tell Sasuke that Shikamaru and I are on our way out to go to an… underage club and we wanted to invite him along. Yeah, sounds good. Shikamaru was cool enough to just play along, after all, he wouldn't want to feel like an idiot for getting all dressed up for a nonexistent party either.

I take one last breath before I finally knock on the door. I hold my breath and think that I got off lucky when I hear nothing. I turn to leave just as the door flings open, a frazzled-looking Sasuke appearing. I turn back to face him, and he looks at my face in puzzlement for a moment before recognition flares across his features.

"Naruto! You're early," he tells me.

"Your letter said I could come early. Shikamaru's here, too."

Sasuke leans out the door to look at the car. "Oh, well, you guys can come in, but I'm still getting everything around. My parents' flight got delayed, so I'm kinda… in a hurry."

He opens the door and I motion to Shikamaru, who parks and comes inside with me. I'm slightly disappointed that Sasuke didn't comment on my attire or new look, but I understand his situation.

"What needs done?" I ask him. He rattles of a list from his head, and I set to work doing the small tasks that I can help with, like moving all the breakable things in the living room to Sasuke's parents' room, which will be locked during the party; helping to move the T.V. out of the way so that it won't be knocked over; rearranging furniture so that Sasuke can set up a snack table, which he does in record time; securing all the cupboards in the kitchen so that they're inaccessible to anyone but the people who helped to secure them; setting out plastic cups and plates. You name it, and we did it. I could tell that Sasuke appreciated the help by the way that he would smile gratefully at Shikamaru and me every time we did something.

Finally, we all collapsed onto the sofa (which was now covered to prevent stains or spills of any kind, yet still comfortable), exhausted.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, thank you guys so much. You don't know how long that would have taken."

"Hours," Shikamaru says.

"Hn," Sasuke says to no one in particular. He had done the most work the fastest out of any of us. In the time that I moved three breakables to his parents' room, he had moved at least eight or ten.

"Glad to help," I say. Sasuke's head floats to the side as he checks the time.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry, but I've got to get around. You guys can just chill for a while, right?"

"Sure thing."

Sasuke dashes to the stairs, hesitates at the bottom as if he might turn around and say something, and then quickly continues. I don't really notice though. I'm just now realizing that I'm in Sasuke's house.

* * *

I have never known anybody that got around so fast. 

I have never known anybody that has looked so hot.

Sasuke Uchiha is fluttering between his quests, being the perfect party host. He is laughing, talking (more than I've ever seen him do in school), and he seems to be enjoying himself. Despite the fact that there are so many people here that I can't breathe and that the music is so loud that I have to scream to be heard, I'm enjoying myself. Shikamaru ditched me for some chick named Temari, but I don't mind. He deserves to have a good time, too. I'm having my own fair share of girls stalking me all over the place, but it's nothing compared to the flock that Sasuke's got collected. It's amazing how he handles it, though. He's talking to them, whispering secrets to them that make them giggle, and flirting openly with all of them. It's too bad that I know that it doesn't mean anything.

And there's dancing. It's almost like being at a club. It's not quite as nasty, and everything is a bit more composed, seeing as everyone is scared to ruin something of the Uchihas' (they could be rejected from future parties, rejected by Sasuke himself, or just be scared of being murdered in their sleep. Most of the damageable things are taken care of, though.), but it has the same general atmosphere about it.

I'm amazed at the mass of the party. People are stuffed like sardines into the house, and a few stragglers have even trickled into the yard. I slip away for a breath of fresh air, leaving behind my ever-growing fan club- the first, and probably the last, that I've ever had- for the crisp, night air. I retire to the steps of Sasuke's back porch, and lean back onto my elbows to listen to the hum of other conversing people and look at the stars.

I don't even notice when someone sits down next to me.

"Are you having fun?" I jump when I recognize Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah, this is really great." I can't help but run my eyes over him for the thousandth time that night. His low-rise, black leather pants are even lower than mine- so low, in fact, that I have to wonder how he's keeping everything in them- and his top, a sleeveless black vest with a Uchiha symbol for a zipper that leaves about a three inch gap between the top of his pants and bottom of his shirt, is tighter than my top, which is similar to a second layer of skin. On this three-inch gap of skin there is part of a black tattoo that swirls up from beneath the waistline of his leather pants and disappears underneath the vest. A black choker adorns his neck, with a chain leading from the front of it to clip to the waistband of his pants. It gleams teasingly, and I have never had to restrain myself from drooling so much in my entire life.

When my hungry eyes finally find their way to Sasuke's face again, I'm awestruck by his hair and makeup, for the thousandth time that night. His hair has been spiked up in huge clumps that stand at the very least six inches tall. His bangs are still down, too, though they're parted off to the side.

Surrounding his eyes are intricate swirls that make it look like a master calligrapher had done the task rather than a teenage boy. However, it's not the swirls that I'm captivated by, but his eyes themselves. They are blacker than they've ever been before, and I find myself sucked in and lost. I think I might see a star reflected in their contently gleaming depths, but I can't be sure.

"Let's dance," he suddenly tells me. He drags me by the arm back inside, and I'm happy to just have him touching me. All I can think is: "This is the best party ever!" over and over.

* * *

**A/N:** It was a pretty long chapter, so you'll have to forgive me for mistakes and the like. 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure that you guys will LOVE this chapter, but we'll just have to see.

Forgive me if grammar/spelling is a bit off. It was 2 in the morning when I wrote this.

_kagomebabygirl:_ Just so you know, Sasuke's parents are alive and well, just not major characters in any way, shape, or form.

I'd also like to thank everyone else that reviewed. I will admit that I was expecting more of a debut for my prized story (Paragon), because I spent so long on it, but I'd like to thank those who took the time to read and review. And to all of you who just favorite then leave: quite frankly, you piss me off. If you like my story so much that it's one of your favorites, you can take the three seconds to tell me what you think, I'm sure.

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Four_

**Author: Alley-Oop

* * *

**

The next morning, I wake up with the most killer headache ever. It doesn't help when I come around in an unfamiliar room, either. Looking around, I start to panic slightly, but stop when I remember what had happened.

Sasuke and I had danced, and was it ever a dance to remember. People had been whopping and cheering, thinking that two hot boys had just decided to put on a show. It was probably the only "show" in the entire world that could make a certain blonde boy so undauntedly horny, but it was fun. Sasuke and I are both great dancers, even though our movement was seriously restricted by clunky shoes, tight pants, and having zero room to breathe, let alone dance.

Sasuke somehow, despite the lack of room, managed to slide his lithe body down mine, making me shudder. At one point, his back was pressed tightly against my chest. I used this opportunity to reach around him and pull him closer, fondling his chest with my wandering fingers, grinding into his ass as I did so. He leaned his head back against my shoulder and moaned like a bitch in heat. I could see the sweat that gathered on his body slowly slide down his taut, pale skin- particularly along his exposed neck- and I swooped down to lick it up hungrily.

The crowd had apparently thought that it was as hot as I had though, because they began chanting: "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" It had grown louder the longer we had ignored it, until we had finally stopped because we'd feared a riot would break out.

Sasuke looked at me. I looked at Sasuke. That was all it took before our lips met. It was a quick, soft kiss, but it was a kiss. However, the crowd/mob was not satisfied with that. They booed and shouted until we had come together again, our quick kiss having morphed into a hot make-out session in just a few moments. I had secretly wondered if Sasuke had spiked the punch with something, but it seemed that everybody was sober. Someone from behind us had pushed us onto the couch, and we didn't even bother to pretend to be embarrassed as Sasuke landed on top of me. A cheer went around again, but Sasuke and I had needed no more encouragement. We broke away panting, and Sasuke ran his tongue down my jaw. One last cheer rippled through the crowd before a loud banging was heard at the door.

A resounding echo of, "Awww…" and, "Damn…" had gone through everyone when flashing red and blue lights had filled the room through the windows. Sasuke had waited to give me one more, quick kiss before he got up and ambled to the door, seeming to glide more than walk. I had quickly gotten up from my spot on the couch, my face flushed and red. I looked around, pleased to see that everyone was watching Sasuke at the door. Well, everyone except for a certain someone. Shikamaru had smirked at me knowingly, and mouthed one word to me. Busted. However, I was too happy to be mortified, as I would have been had I not just made out with Sasuke Uchiha. I licked my lips just to soak up the leftover deliciousness.

It was then that I had heard a deep masculine voice speaking in a very matter-of-fact tone. When he left and Sasuke had turned back around, he had announced to everyone: "Okay, guys, party's over. Cops are shutting us down for the noise. But I'm glad you could all make it, and, for Christ's sake, pick up your garbage when you leave!"

Grumbles went up, but I had still been high from my magic moment. My dream (not quite the literal dream from a few nights ago, but close enough) had come true. I had just stood there, looking like an idiot, while Sasuke had gone out back to tell the people in the yard what he had just told everyone else.

No one left, though, until they had thanked Sasuke for an awesome party and given me a high-five or a thumbs-up. I couldn't help but grin ridiculously.

Miraculously, when everyone had left, I found myself without a ride home. Shikamaru had left, and Sasuke said that Temari had been my replacement (He didn't say it like that, but that's how I took it. Not that I blamed Shikamaru. I would have done the same thing if I had been him).

"Why don't you just stay here and I'll take you home in the morning? We have, like, five guest bedrooms," Sasuke had said, yawning impressively himself. When I checked the time, the clock had read somewhere around four in the morning, or something equally ridiculous.

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

* * *

So now here I am, cuddled up in a bed in Sasuke's house on a Sunday morning, wondering if life could get any better. My mind is floating on cloud nine, and I don't even know how to possibly contain all the happiness I'm feeling. 

I'm still laying there, smiling to myself, when a small rapping at the door brings me back to reality. My panicking comes back to me as I realize that it could be anyone at the door, not just Sasuke.

"Naruto?" I hear, and my terror melts away.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I answer, scanning the room for the pants and shirt that I just now realize I don't have on. Looking around, I spot them on a chair across the room, but it's too late to get them on as Sasuke opens the door. He looks kind of nervous. However, I notice that he's still wearing his outfit from yesterday. Apparently he didn't care much to change before he crashed.

"Um… I made breakfast," he says, and I smile at his bizarre awkwardness.

"Alright, I'll be there in just a minute," I say, and he nods, causing his now flat hair to fall into his eyes, before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I sigh contently, wondering if there was any way that every day could be like this. If, somehow, I could wake up and know that Sasuke was nearby every day. After I daydream about this for at least three minutes, I get up and get dressed in the same clothes from the previous night. On my way to the kitchen, I stop to look in a mirror in a hallway. My liberty spikes have been bent, untwisted, and frizzed out. I run a hand through my hair to try to untangle it, but it's hopeless. There's way too much gel, and I don't have enough patience to mess with it right now.

I slip into the kitchen just as Sasuke is loading a plate with eggs and setting it on the table.

"Ta duh!" he says, and I smile as I sit down across from him.

"Wow, you've been busy," I tell him, digging in.

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up," he says, and I blush, feeling bad for making him wait.

"Sorry. You could have woken me up."

"Whatever. You're up now."

* * *

Two hours later, we've cleaned up the entire house and it looks exactly like it did when I had gotten there yesterday. 

"I suppose I should be getting home," I finally tell him reluctantly.

"Yeah. I guess I should take you home."

When we're at my house, we just sit in his car for a minute, not saying anything.

"I owe you again," he finally says.

"How many is that now? Four?" I tease, smiling at him.

"Three," he says, a smirk on his lips.

I think about how now would be a perfect time to bring up the kissing from last night, but I don't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"About last night…" he says, and I can tell that he's back to feeling awkward.

"The kissing, right?" I ask, knowing before he says anything that I'm right. Honestly, I'm just surprised that he brought it up at that exact moment.

"Yeah. Um… are you…gay?" he asks. He looks up at me just long enough for me to see the hope and the embarrassment in his eyes before he looks away again, staring at his steering wheel.

This is the question that I've been waiting for and dreading. It's what I've wanted to tell him, but what I've been too scared to say.

"Yeah," I say quietly, still looking at him.

He turns to me, a new fire in his midnight eyes. "Then you wouldn't mind if I…" He doesn't finish as he leans towards me. I find myself leaning in towards him also.

There's sparks flying as our lips lock. It was meant to be a testing kiss, I know, but we're both all too willing to continue on for it to stop after a little peck. I run my tongue over his lips, and he opens up to me. I feel like I'm watching myself in a movie as I take complete advantage of the kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Suddenly, I get the strangest sensation to be closer to him, so I crawl over the compartment in between me and my Uchiha, straddling Sasuke before he can even realize that I've moved. He gasps in surprise against my lips. Reaching around me to turn off the car, Sasuke breaks away panting.

I'm breathing hard myself, but I like the lightheaded feeling. My tongue trails a line from Sasuke's jaw to his ear, and I nip at the lobe. He wriggles beneath me, and I love it. I'm reminded of my dream from a few nights ago, and I feel my manhood jump in my pants.

Now I can understand why Kiba would want Sasuke back so badly. Just to feel him under me- I'm addicted already. I have been addicted since I first saw him, but I just hadn't realized it until I had the Uchiha squirming under me.

I skip from his ear to the junction of his neck and collarbone, and he offers me a moan. His hands find my hair and tug relentlessly until my face is back up to his level. I can practically see the devil horns on his head as he mashes our lips together.

I don't know how far either of us is willing to go, but I know that instinctively my hands wander to the zipper of his vest, which his body is straining against as he pants because it's so tight. I don't want him to think I'm a whore or something, but I've been waiting for this so long that I'm not sure if I can stop myself.

He doesn't protest as I slowly drag the zipper down his torso, feeling the tight muscles and smooth skin as it is revealed to me. Finally, the whole thing is undone, and I'm greeted with velvety, creamy skin, the only thing breaking the paleness of it being his intricately swirling tattoo. I wonder how far below the waist of his pants it goes.

Sasuke moans and breaks the kiss again. This time, it's to lift my shirt over my head.

We do nothing but make out intensely and explore the new plains that we've been introduced to. It's all a blur of whimpers, kisses, and sweat. Finally, I get tired of just this, and reach hesitantly for the button on Sasuke's pants. When he realizes what I'm doing, he slaps my hand away.

"No," he says in between pants.

"Sorry," I say, and kiss him, hoping to make up for it.

"Mm, Naruto," he tells me, "I've got to go."

My body protests, but my mind understands, and I slowly retreat back to my seat.

"Yeah, I should probably get going, too," I say, slipping my shirt back on. "Great party."

He smiles at me. "Thanks. See you tomorrow," he says, and my stomach is already flipping in anticipation. I get out of the car, and as soon as the door is shut, two things happen. First of all, Sasuke speeds away. Secondly, I'm acutely aware of my massive boner, and I wonder why Sasuke really had to leave. Was it because he was in need of "attention," too, or because he actually had something to do? I'll never know for sure, but I know that I've got a problem that needs taken care of immediately, so I dash up to my apartment to get it under control.

* * *

**A/N:** If I don't get at least ten reviews for this chapter, then I fucking quit with this story. No kidding... Three chapters in with only 17 reviews? That's pathetic. So you'd better be pressing that review button.

Oh, and one-word reviews don't count.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. [NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N:** Okay, it seems I got a lot of negative responses to the whole "demanding reviews" thing, so I won't do it again. But here's how I feel on the topic: If so many people can favorite it, why can't they review? And you know what? People reviewed when I demanded it for an update. I don't want to have to do that every chapter, and I won't. But I like to feel like my hard work and time is appreciated. And I'm glad people favorite my story. That's great, but I want feed back. Let me know why you like it enough to consider it a favorite so that I can keep putting that element in. Can everyone understand where I'm coming from here?

Anyway, I got a lot more than ten reviews, which means I owe all of you an update. (Can you see how this works? Reviews updates : )

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Five_

**Author: Alley-Oop

* * *

**

Monday is a new start, and I don't even mind that I have to go to school. In fact, when I open my locker, there's a note waiting for me in Sasuke's neat print.

_Last weekend was fun. Let's do it again sometime. _

_Sasuke_

I smile and look around before putting the note in my book bag. No one can kill my good mood. Not Sakura, not Shikamaru (who has taken it upon himself to tease me about my secret sexuality every opportunity he gets), and definitely not Kiba.

Some people tell me that I looked hot at the party, and others said that it was hot when I kissed Sasuke, some people didn't say anything, but I didn't hear anything negative at all until art class rolled around.

I may have been wrong when I said that Kiba couldn't bring me down from my good mood.

"Naruto's a fag!" he sing-songed. "Naruto's a fag!"

I sat down, and the few people who weren't at the party looked at me strangely.

"You're just jealous because you weren't even invited to the party," I retort. That promptly shuts him up. I feel triumphant and bold as I sit there. I'm waiting for Kiba to come at me with something, anything, but he isn't going to, which is odd. I thought he'd be seizing this chance with everything in him.

Everyone goes absolutely silent when Sasuke walks in wearing a light blue sweatshirt and baggy khakis pants. Even people who weren't at the party are talking about the grand finale, and poor Sasuke is getting all the shit about it while I've been getting the praise. People say I am hot. People say Sasuke is disgusting. And why? What is the difference? The difference is that Sasuke is- or was, as of today- popular, and his friends all used him as an example. Now here they are hearing accusations of Sasuke being gay, and that isn't cool, so he's getting treated like shit by all the people that he hangs- or hung- out with. It doesn't seem fair, but that's life for ya.

I'm mostly interested in how Kiba is going to respond to Sasuke, now that all of this has happened. However, he acts indifferent, much to my disappointment, as Sasuke takes his seat.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey," he responds with about as much enthusiasm as a dead sloth. He rubs his eyes and lays his head on the desk.

"Long day?"

"Hn…"

"I got your note."

"What note?" he asks, not lifting his head to look at me because he's still _so _enthused.

"The one you put in my locker," I say.

"Oh, that one. I wrote that right before I fell head-first into hell," he says.

What is that supposed to mean? That he doesn't mean what he had written anymore because today has been hell? Or is he just saying that he wrote it so long ago that he didn't remember putting it there?

"Hey, fag boys!" someone shouts from the hall. I turn my head in the direction, but see nothing. Sasuke didn't even bother to twitch.

"I hate today," I hear Sasuke mumble to himself, and I smile.

"It was worth it, don't you think?" I ask. My smile falters as I anticipate his answer.

Finally, he lifts his head, smiles at me, and says, "Definitely." I feel my insides bubble up with happiness. We're quiet for a moment, reflecting back on everything that had happened in the two-day span of last weekend. It was definitely, without competition, the best weekend of my life. I could handle the crap from the school kids, I could deal with Kiba, and I could certainly make Sasuke not regret what had happened between us, although it didn't seem like the last one would be that much of a problem.

* * *

Art class crawls by so slowly that I would love to just rip my hair out. Kiba has been taking every single chance that he possibly can to glare at me. His eyes read, "You're in for it," while his face says, "I hate you with every molecule of my body." Neither is very comforting. When I stop to think about it though, I'm not surprised that he would hate me. He wants Sasuke just as badly as I do- maybe ever worse. If I'm addicted, Kiba must be something worse. He must thrive off of it. After all, the further along I get with Sasuke, the more I want him. Kiba has made it farther than me, so he must be burning with desire. 

Suddenly, I feel sorry for Kiba. He and Sasuke had been an item once, and he lost that love, which would be devastating.

Sasuke is not someone to toy with. One wrong move and you'll end up as bitter and malicious as Kiba.

* * *

"You wanna go see a movie later tonight?" I ask Sasuke, who has cheered up significantly since school let out. Seeing as I've figured out that I beat Kiba at something for once in my life, I'm feeling confident and bold. _He owes me, anyway_, I think. Sasuke now owed me three, if I recall correctly, and a movie would be the least he could do. 

I'm standing at Sasuke's locker as he puts all his books away.

"Sure. We'll go Dutch (1)," he says.

"Sounds good."

"See ya there." He shuts his locker and walks away, twirling his keys around his finger. I wish I had keys to twirl. Which reminds me that I need to talk to Shikamaru if I expect to get to the movies at all. I walk quickly through the hallways, scouring them for any sign of my lazy friend. I finally find him leaning against a locker with a very amazing-looking Temari. It kind of makes me glad I'm gay- I wouldn't want to have a crush on Shika's girl.

"Hey, Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask, tugging his arm until he pulls away from his new girlfriend with promises of, "Just one minute," and, "I'll be right back."

"What do you need, Naruto? Something to do with _Sasuke_, I'm guessing?" he inquires, not missing an opportunity to tease me about my newly uncovered sexuality.

"Gee, how'd you know?" I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, it's about Sasuke. We have a movie date tonight, and I was wondering if you'd give me a ride."

"And…?" Of course, Shikamaru knows the drill by now.

"And I was wondering if I could borrow twenty bucks until my next check." I work uptown at Shorty's Steakhouse Mondays through Fridays. Today they are closed because it's the owner's birthday and he went out of the country to visit family. The managers decided it would be a good idea not to work in honor of his 50th birthday, which is just fine with me.

Shikamaru glanced around me to find Temari, and then looked back at me. "Fine, but I can't pick you up. Temari and I have a dinner date."

"Perfect," I tell him. "Thank you so much."

He slaps a twenty into my hand and says in a hushed whisper, "Don't make me regret it, Naruto." Then he's returning to Temari, leaving me stunned and gripping a twenty in my fist. I shove the money into my pocket and start my short trek home.

* * *

"You look delicious," Sasuke states as I meet him in the theater lobby. My hair is teased and wild in a tamed way, my clothes are tight and colorful, and my face is wind burnt. 

"I could say the same thing to you, Sasuke." His name rolls off my tongue in a sultry-sweet voice, and he looks up at me in surprise, his bangs falling gracefully across his face.

"So it's going to be a night like that, Naruto?" My own name coming from his mouth is enough to give me goose bumps, but the way he says it makes my body feel scorched. It should be illegal to have a voice like that.

"Only if you want it to be," I recover in time to respond.

"And if I say I want it to be that way?" he presses, taking a step towards me.

My mouth is right next to his ear, my voice less than a whisper. "Then it will be the best night of your life." Of course, I don't really know that, but I figure that it was the perfect line when Sasuke shudders next to me.

"It's on," he says, then walks away to the counter.

I just stand there, waiting for him. It's not time to buy tickets to the movie that we agreed on seeing- some cheesy comedy- so I wonder what he's up to. When he gets there, he looks back at me and winks, and then turns back to the counter.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

When he returns, he waves two tickets in front of my face.

"I thought we were going Dutch…" I say, wondering what movie we were possibly going to see.

"Well, I figured that, for the best night of my life, I could afford an extra ticket." Suddenly, his breath is on my neck. "And that means I only owe you two now." Suddenly, his tongue is on the nape of my neck, just for a moment, causing me to shudder so hard that I feel like I could easily slip into a seizure. Sasuke chuckles and steps around me to give the guy our tickets.

"What are we watching?" I demand, a pout evident on my face. He just looks over his shoulder and bats his beautiful lashes at me, making me angry. I'm not angry that he doesn't tell me, I'm angry that he can deflect my questions with such a simple move. But it's impossible to stay mad when I'm with Sasuke, so I loyally follow him into the theater, even when I see the title, which is some movie rated R for "explicit content." I shake my head, knowing where this night would most likely go. Not that I wasn't excited. I was jazzed to see what would happen, but at the same time, I was anxious. It was a kind of scary thought.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke was annoyed at my slowness, I could tell.

"I'm moving, aren't I?" I grumble, slipping into the dimly lit theater. We're the last ones in, and the only seats that are together are clear in the top corner, so we scuffle our way up to claim them. The previews come on, and I settle in to watch the movie, content to just feel Sasuke's body heat in the seat next to me.

"Don't look now, but here comes Kiba," Sasuke whispers to me. His breath is warm on my ear, but I feel chilled upon hearing Kiba's name. I look about frantically and finally spot him. Another person is with him, but I can't tell who it is between the darkness and the distance. They're coming closer, though.

I feel the overwhelming urge to duck, but it's far too late; Kiba has seen us. He tells the other guy something, and then comes up to us, alone.

" I didn't expect to see you two here, especially not together," he starts in as soon as he reaches us.

"Surprise," Sasuke responds, once again showing that dead-sloth emotion on his.

"What are you guys doing after the movie?" he inquires, his voice casual, his face shielded by darkness.

Sasuke contemplates this question for a moment before giving me a glance and smirking up at Kiba. "I'm going to enjoy the best night of my life," he answers coolly. I feel my cheeks flush as Kiba looks between Sasuke and I, outrage etched onto the visible parts of his face. I once again feel a pang of sympathy, but it's washed away without a trace as soon as Kiba opens his fat mouth.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean- especially with _him_, Sasuke. He's just so…" he pauses here, and I feel the tension building. Anger filters through me like wild lightening, and I try my best to sit still and be quiet.

"So what, Kiba?" Sasuke's voice promises death if Kiba doesn't end that sentence in something kind and complimentary.

"Nothing. The movie's starting. Talk to you tomorrow." He shoots me one last withering glare before he trots back to his seat.

"You didn't have to do that," I say to Sasuke as the lights dim further.

"Do what?" He sounds honestly ignorant.

"Defend me," I answer. "I may not seem like much of a fighter, but I can handle myself." I start staring at my hands, which are resting in my lap.

"I know." It seems as if Sasuke isn't paying any attention to me, so I look up to find his opaque eyes boring into me. The look on his face takes my breath away: pure, undeterred passion is what I see through the ever-dimming lights before everything is eclipsed with darkness.

Instead of responding audibly, I lean in and give him a swift kiss. He chuckles softly, making me feel slightly offended, seeing as I didn't know what he's laughing on. One could only assume that it's my "innocent behavior" or "cuteness."

"What's so funny?" I ask, indignant.

"Could you imagine sleeping with that?" he asks, and I don't know if the appropriate action is to throw up or laugh back.

"Awful," I tell him.

"You have no idea," is what I get in return. And Sasuke's right: I don't. It really must have been terrible, though. I think back to that day in the bathroom last Thursday, how Kiba treated Sasuke. A relationship must have been hell and a half. No wonder Sasuke hated him so much.

"It must have hurt like hell," I say, not necessarily meaning the sex.

Sasuke is silent, and I start to sweat, thinking that I'd said the wrong thing. However, after a few tense, awkward moments, he says, "Yeah," then is quiet.

"It'll be better though, now that's he's gone." _Now that I'm here_, I want to say, but I don't. Sasuke picks up on the meaning, anyway.

"I know. Naruto, let's not watch this movie. Let's go somewhere else."

"Like where?" I ask, more than a little surprised. He pulls me close to him, so close that I'm nearly resting on his lap. Actually, I think I _am_ sitting in his lap.

"Like, to your place," he says, and a warm tongue is outlining the shell of my ear.

"If you want to," I finally manage to tell him.

"I do…"

* * *

**1) Going Dutch:** It simply means that each person pays his or her own fees. No one buys for anyone else. 

**A/N:** If you can't figure out what's going to happen in the next chapter, then you're firkin retarded.

Anyway, this chapter was kind of long. Do you guys like the longer chapters, or the normal ones?

Oh, and I'm sick, so don't be mad at me for crapiness (and I already know that this was a weaker chapter. The next one will make up for it, I'm sure).

Last little thing: I'm running out of ideas really fast, so some reader input would be fantastic, although I won't demand it. Just remember: reviews updates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. [NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply. For those weak of heart or ovaries, this chapter will not be for you.

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure that most, if not all, of this chapter will be… naughty, meaning it may be a smidge short… or not. And I was still sickwhen I wrote this, so cut me some slack. It's hard to think about sexy things when you have snot dripping down your face, a splitting headache, a stomach that's twisted in knots, and a rash that could scare away lepers. And it helps when you can breathe sometimes, too.

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Six_

**Author: Alley-Oop

* * *

**

"Sasuke…" It's the only word that I can think, the only word that I can speak, so I say it over and over again. "Sasuke…" The name is threaded with moans and groans, pants and gasps. The only thing I can think about is passion, about how Sasuke is touching me. I might cum just thinking about it.

I'm in nothing but my boxers, lying on my bed. I can vaguely hear techno music playing from the apartment next to mine, where there's probably a rave going on.

I've only managed to get Sasuke's pants off so far, and that's because that's the extent of my reach. Sasuke has my arms pinned to my sides with his knees. It's painful, but also turns me on. I like the tight feeling- the feeling of being repressed and constricted. Plus, it's just nice to have Sasuke straddle me.

The raven on top of me leans down, just examining for now. His fingers trace irrelevant patterns over my tan skin, and I can't do anything but breathe. And moan... It feels so good to have someone touch me, to pay attention to me.

Sasuke's feather-light fingers dust over my abdomen, then come up to twiddle my nipples. I whimper particularly loudly and try to squirm, but Sasuke's got me pinned well. Slowly, my nipples perk up for him, and he finally moves on once he's satisfied. One of his skilled hands trails up to my throat, one finger outlining my jugular. I want more than fingers at this point, but foreplay is foreplay, and I'll take it for what it's worth.

"Naruto," Sasuke says, tilting my head to the side, "moan for me."

I do more than moan for him. I groan and purr and make noises that I've never heard before in my life; noises that I didn't even know people could make!

I feel Sasuke shift forward before I see it. He hovers over my neck like a mosquito, just admiring the protruding artery and running his fingers continually over my tanned skin. Finally, he goes down for the kill, lapping at my throat with his ever so competent tongue. I writhe and moan like there's no tomorrow.

"Sasuke… please," I say, trying to pry his legs apart with my pinioned arms. I feel so useless and vulnerable having to just lie back and take his fantastic abuse. Not that it's bad or I don't enjoy it- that's not it. It's just that I would prefer to interact. I'm a hands-on kind of guy.

Sasuke ignores my plea, tightening his hold on my arms. I couldn't make him get off of me if I wanted to, so it's a good thing that I don't excessively want to. His mouth wanders up to my chin, and he nibbles on the tender flesh there, making my body shudder beneath his. I try to twist away, but it's hopeless. When it comes to Sasuke, I've got zero self-control.

His lips are soft and smooth against my supple skin, and I feel like I could die from them kissing my overheated body. However, after a few more seconds, Sasuke moves his lips up to meet mine, and I kiss him back furtively. Our tongues battle it out for a while before I back down. I feel Sasuke smirk against my lips.

"It's no fun if you keep quitting," he tells me when we break away.

"It's no fun if I'm pinned down the whole time, either," I grumble.

"You're right," he says, and then my arms are free. "But it's fun when you're doing the pinning." Sasuke rolls over so that we're not touching even one iota. It's obvious what he wants me to do, and like an obedient dog, I set to it.

First of all, I just crawl to him, feeling his beautiful obsidian eyes watching me. I approach his side, pretending not to notice that he's looking at me with wide, opaque orbs and a curious, lustful expression. Very swiftly, I remove his shirt, exposing that familiar plane of pale, delectable skin that I love so much. Latching my mouth onto his right nipple, my hands waste no time in reacquainting themselves with Sasuke's skin. I memorize every bump and ripple that I feel under my fingertips, listening intently for Sasuke's moans, which I begin to hear right after my mouth switches to the other side of his chest.

When I finish with his upper body for the moment, I move so that I'm nearly kneeling between his legs. The only problem is that his thighs are still clamped shut. I gently slide my hand between the heated flesh of his inner thighs. I can hear his gasp, but can't see his face. Slowly, I add my other hand, and I now hear his breathing pick up a notch. Very softly, I part his legs just far enough for me to sit comfortably between them.

Looking at Sasuke, I see that his head is titled back against the pillows. His eyes are closed and his face is serene. He looks to be in a state of total euphoria, and I can't help but smile. I begin to rub slow circles with my thumbs on the creases where his legs join the rest of his body. He moans like a whore and bucks his hips just the slightest. However, he still doesn't open his eyes. Smirking, I lean down and, through the thin material of his silky, black boxers, kiss the tip of his erection. That gets his attention, because as soon as I do it, his eyes shoot open and his hips lift even further off the mattress.

"Do you like that, Sasuke?" I ask, giving his manhood a lick, even though his boxers are still barring it from me.

"Mm… Naruto, don't…" he starts, but I put my mouth over part of the bulge in his shorts, and whatever he was going to say is lost in a wave of whimpers. I think he might've been about to say, "tease," but who knows?

"Don't do what, Sasuke? What were you saying?"

"Naruto…" is all I get, and I think it's all that I'm going to be getting for a while.

Just for the hell of it, I run my hands down one of Sasuke's legs, which he lifts off the bed. I tickle the back of his knee, and he grunts in annoyance, making me chuckle.

"We're having an intimate moment, and you find it necessary to tickle me?" Sasuke asks, surprising me. I thought that his vocabulary was temporarily restricted to my name. Guess it's a bit early for that kind of assumption.

"I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"Hn."

Sasuke lays his head back again as I run my hands over his other leg. While it's in the air, I leave wet, sloppy kisses up and down his thighs, feeling his muscles tighten and relax as my mouth moves along his creamy skin. Pretty soon, I see his fists gripping the sheets, and I know that the mood has been reestablished. Setting his leg back down, I act quickly, wanting to take my luscious raven by surprise.

In one fluid motion, his boxers are off and lying crumpled and rejected on the floor. He glances up at me in surprise, and I find myself grinning as I scan my eyes over my soon to be lover's exposed body, simply relishing the sight. I find that mysterious tattoo that I've been wondering about constantly, and trace it gently with curious fingers. He watches as my hand follows the swirls and loops farther and farther south. I outline the blackness until it separates into three, two paths making their way to Sasuke's hips, where they stop gracefully with elegant curves. The final trail leads me to another split halt about two inches below where the rim of where his boxers would normally be, where the curve comes apart to lace it's way back up to the center of the design. It truly is a masterpiece, and I'm happy to be seeing it.

I follow the pattern to the bottom, and then back to the two ends on his sides. He opens his mouth to tell me something, but before he can speak, I'm gripping his hips, right where the tattoos end, and pulling him down towards me, roughly grinding our erections together. To my ears' pleasure, Sasuke lets out a startled cry of delight. Just the sound makes my heart race that much faster, and I think I may be intoxicated. I even let out my own shout of bliss. If this isn't heaven, I don't know what is.

"Naruto, you-" His tone is accusing, and I already know what he's going to say. I cover his lips with my own to stifle his indictment, but he tries to resist for a few moments before finally giving in. I never realized that Sasuke was so stubborn at times.

For a long while, our one-way trip to sex city slows down for a moment while we just tenderly show our raw feelings to each other. Not too long after, though, I know it's time to get a move on. Sasuke's hands are tugging insistently at my boxers, and I know that he's getting impatient. The Lord only knows what an impatient Sasuke could do during sex.

So, without further ado, I shift and remove what's left of my clothes so that I'm just as naked as Sasuke, who lets his eyes wander over my body with an appraising passion. I sit there and let him, or at least for a little while. Then I get bored, so I slowly lean forward between Sasuke's legs and cover his body with my own.

The heat that's pouring from both of us is enough to make me sweat, never mind Sasuke's inescapable moaning. Our raw erections connect, and we both fall into a fit of euphoric exclaiming. He pants into my ear as his head falls to one side, exposing to me a pale, slender neck with a beautiful flush traveling up it. I quickly swoop down and claim that neck with a warm, wet mouth. I promptly decide that Sasuke's neck is the most fun to mess with. He seems more sensitive to treatment there than anywhere else, for some reason. It takes only a few more moments before I've got him squirming beneath me, which is fine. I like the slickness of our bodies rubbing against each other. It's nearly enough to make me orgasm already.

My hands run up smooth hips and sides, one stopping on Sasuke's breast, the other moving up to thread it's way into his hair. I feel one of Sasuke's own hands ease into my blonde locks, and then there's an insistent tugging. My mouth travels quickly up the raven's neck until I find his lips, and then we're kissing. Sasuke's hands slide out of my hair and to the small of my back, and I shiver slightly. They just rest there for a moment, and I forget about them in the bliss that is Sasuke's kiss. It doesn't take much longer before my other hand is in his hair, absorbing the silkiness and shininess of it.

That's also the moment when Sasuke's hands jerk my pelvis forward to give us both much-needed contact.

"Sasuke!" I cry out, gasping for air. He is still panting, but groans in response to his own name. I feel like I might die from this pleasure, but I know there's so much more to come. Sasuke's legs wrap around my waist, and I moan heartily. There's no denying what's going to happen now, not that there was ever any doubt.

Yet, as badly as I want this, I feel uneasy. Sasuke has only really known me for a few days. He could have just wanted sex the whole time, and used the first gullible moron he found to get his fix. But I invited him to the movies, right? Otherwise this wouldn't have happened.

But what about Sasuke? Does he feel like I was just a horny bastard from the beginning, too? After all, on the first day that I really saw him outside of school, I made out with him. He might think I'm just after his body. Yet, if this is the case, it doesn't seem to bother him. So I won't let it bother me. I push the thoughts aside for later interrogation.

After all, it's hard to think when Sasuke's legs are wrapped around me and he's lifting his hips in desperation.

"Don't zone out on me, Naruto. I need you," Sasuke says, and I look at his face, his expression. He looks just like he's acting- desperate, horny, aroused, and hot. Can't forget hot. His panting voice in my ear brings me back into the moment.

Very slowly, I unlace his legs from behind me, regretting the loss of heat, but I need to get up and find some lube somewhere.

"Where are you going?" he asks me, and I lean back down to kiss him for reassurance.

"Lube," I tell him. "I'll be right back." He nods his approval and I reluctantly get off of the bed and stumble my way into the bathroom. I open a cupboard and pilfer in it for a few minutes, not finding anything suitable. I slam open a drawer and dig hastily through its contents until my fingers wrap themselves around a bottle of lotion.

My quest over, I hurry back to the bedroom, closing the door behind me, but there's something missing. Something important. Sasuke isn't there. I look around frantically, but don't find him. At least, not until I feel warm fingers cover my eyes.

"Guess who." A wet tongue finds the back of my neck, and I lean back against a sturdy chest.

If only he could see my smirk. "Sasuke."

His fingers still over my eyes, he leads me backwards. When he stops, he keeps leading me back until my back is pressed to his chest. God, he's hot.

"This is kind of kinky," I tell him in a husky voice. "I like it."

"Go down," is his response. Unable to argue, I do as he says, sliding down his overheated body. He moans and I find it's contagious. My legs feel so wobbly that my only support is from Sasuke's thighs, which I'm gripping tightly. But soon enough, I find my strength again. I rise up to my own two feet and turn around to face Sasuke. He's backed up against the wall beside the door, breathing heavily. I step closer to him, crushing him between myself and the white paint on the wall. His eyes flutter shut, and I pin his wrists above his head with one of my hands. I press one of my knees against his groin, and he falls into a long moan.

For just a moment, I wonder if Kiba ever did this. I saw him have Sasuke pinned like this once in the bathroom, but that was it.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" I ask, using my knee to rub that sensitive area. He says something, but it's lost in his ocean of moans.

"Come on, Sasuke, I can't hear you," I say, applying more pressure.

"Fuck me…" he whispers. I smirk and decide to push him. I latch my mouth onto his neck for a moment, feeling him wriggle and pant as he tries to get away. "Naruto!" he whimpers, and that's when I pull my mouth away. My knee is still massaging his groin.

"Tell me what to do, Sasuke," I say, dropping the sultry tone for a plain gruff one.

"Fuck me," he says more firmly.

"Louder," I demand.

He complies. "Fuck me."

"Louder!"

"Fuck me!" He's getting angry now, and that's what I want. I want that anger to be put to good, passionate use.

"Louder, damnit!"

"Fuck me!" he cries.

"C'mon Sasuke, you can do better than that! Convince me!" I'm nearly shouting at him.

"_Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck me!_" he screams. His face is red, his breathing is already hard, and I know that it's time to get a move on. Peeling away from him, I lead him to the bed by his wrists. I leave him to lie down as I backtrack to grab the lotion that I had dropped on the ground. When I have it, I return to my distressed raven, who is waiting patiently on the bed. Actually, he's already got his legs spread out for me. I silently slip onto the bed and kneel between them.

"Come on, Naruto," he says, and I do. I spread lotion over three of my fingers, and, taking his throbbing erection in one hand, slip one finger into his entrance. If he feels any discomfort, he doesn't let it show. In fact, he tries to impale himself on my finger, pressing down on it. I feel my self-control slip, and I wish he would quit before I just omit preparation altogether.

I start to slowly pump his shaft with my hand as I add the second finger. To my surprise, he doesn't even flinch. He moans and, surprisingly, tenses his muscles around my fingers on purpose.

"Sasuke, stop or I'm not going to be able to do this," I growl at him.

"Then don't," he says with a sly voice.

"Fine," is my answer. I respond by removing my fingers from his heat and ceasing all movement of the hand on Sasuke's shaft, although I don't remove it. I don't move for a while as I spread lotion over my own shaft, and Sasuke is certainly impatient. He wraps his own fist around mine, and moves my hand to pump his erection.

"I don't think so," I say, taking my hand away and interlacing our fingers.

"Hurry up, then!" he hisses.

"Look who's desperate," I say, leaning over as I position myself to suck on the taunt skin of Sasuke's abdomen. I find it humorous to see him lift his hips completely off the bed, but he growls in frustration.

Before he can reprimand me for being slow once again, I plunge into him. He lets out a cry, but I can't tell if it's of pleasure or pain, so I don't move. His insides tighten around me, and I gasp in sheer delight. This is better than I could have imagined- a bit less romantic, maybe, but every bit as good. Sasuke's heat is smoldering all around me, and I don't know how long I'll be able to last.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" I ask, slightly worried. Sasuke has been silent but for his continuous panting.

"No. I need you to move, Naruto," he says, and I do just that. I pull out nearly all the way, and then slam back in. Sasuke lets out another cry, but this time I can tell that it's definitely not from agony. Sasuke is enjoying this as much as I am, and I'm glad, because I didn't think I could stand to be still and longer. My hands find purchase on Sasuke's hips, and, as I slam in again, I pull him down, forcing myself to sink deeper into that insane heat that's driving me wild.

"Naruto!" Upon hearing my own name, my breath hitches in my throat. I've never felt this way before, like I depended on something so badly that it would kill me to not have it. This time, my hands on Sasuke hips are unneeded, because Sasuke has caught on to the rhythm and begins to lift his hips, groaning every time I thrust into him. Being free of that, I slide one of my hands to Sasuke's neglected erection and begin pumping it as well.

"Ahh, Naruto, right there!" Sasuke exclaims as I hit his prostate. He looks even more desperate than I feel as he arches completely off the bed.

Soon enough, the even pace that I've set turns frantic and frenzied as Sasuke and I both just search for some kind of release. His hips lift, mine slam down; my hand moves up and down, both of his grip the sheets with white knuckles. Both of us are panting, our hair sticking limply to our faces. All movement is slick with sweat and hurried with passion. Breathing, once so easy and thoughtless, is now a chore.

"Faster!" Sasuke tells me, and I do my best to comply. It feels like I'm going faster than humanly possible, but I doubt that. I can feel Sasuke's muscles starting to tighten around me, and I groan in expectation, knowing that when he comes, it'll be over for us both. This is the hottest I've ever been, and I wonder if I'll ever be able to cool off.

"_Naruto!_" Just like that, Sasuke's semen is all over our stomachs, and I feel his hot ring of muscles clamping down around me. With a noise that comes out nearly resembling Sasuke's name, I release my load into the raven beneath me. It's finally over, and I find myself exhausted. I continue to thrust into him though, riding out our orgasms until I'm unable to stay upright anymore. I collapse onto Sasuke, whose breathing is harsh and ragged, much like my own. I want to say something, but oxygen is too precious at the moment. I concentrate on breathing- inhale, exhale- until it calms down.

I lift my head to look at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes. My mouth opens to tell him something, but before my voice emerges, I find soft lips covering my own. It doesn't last long, since neither of our breathing is steady yet, but it's nice.

I decide it's best to just not say anything at all, and just lay my head on Sasuke's chest instead. Gazing through the cracks in the blinds, I see that it's very dark out. It's getting late, but I don't want Sasuke to leave. Not yet. That would be so cliché, for him to suddenly have to leave right after we just had sex. But by the look on Sasuke's face, he's going to be staying for a while longer. Just looking at him, I feel content about everything that has happened.

For once, just once, life is going my way…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I do believe that this is the longest chapter that I've written for this story yet. A little more than six pages for my second complete lemon. 

So, go easy on me. I was sick and kept loosing the mood as I was writing this, so it may be a smidge choppy at parts.

Can't wait to see what everyone thinks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. [NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N:** It's about time to wind this story down. Don't you agree? If not, then I'm in desperate need of ideas. Help a sister out. Oh, and before you read, know that this chapter will most likely be a tad bit short.

I would like to apologize to Master of Rebels for my terrible response to your review, even if you don't read this chapter. It was terrible of me to act the way I did, and if you no longer want to read, I totally understand. Thanks for the time you took to read and review, anyway.

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Seven_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

"I'm late!" I cry, shooting out of bed faster that I thought possible. I stumble around for a while, pulling on my boxers, jeans, and shirt while hunting around for my shoes, before I realize that there is still another human-sized lump in my bed. This so-called "lump" begins to groan and move, then hiss in what seems to be pain. 

"Sasuke, c'mon, we're late," I urge, rushing over to the bed. I swoop down and give him a quick peck on the lips, then continue with my morning activities.

There is a grumble in reply, and I stop for a moment to look at the other boy that's naked in my bed. His hair is out of control and tangled in a way that looks like it would be natural in the mornings. His eyes, which are just beginning to blink open, are large, dark, and sleepy. His lips seem a little chapped, but I doubt that there's any permanent damage. His skin glows with the new morning light.

"Naruto… I'm not going to school today," he tells me in the sweetest groggy voice that I have ever heard. Actually, it seems more than just grogginess- more like a mix of leftover sleep and hoarseness. Maybe I over-sexed him a bit.

"What do you mean you're not going? Of course you're going! Now get your lazy ass outta bed," I tell him in a playful authoritative voice. He really should go to school.

"My sore ass, you mean?" Sasuke seems more awake now, and his brightening eyes narrow at me just the slightest.

"You weren't complaining last night, were you? Weren't you the one that begged for me to fuck you?" I ask, waggling my eyebrows just the slightest.

He closes his delicate eyes and groans, whether from his memories or from his sore leftovers of last night, I'm not sure.

"Naruto, just…" he pauses to yawn, exposing his pearly whites to the pallor of the morning light. "Just stay home with me. Please." The way he looks at me, I already know that I can't refuse, so there's no use trying.

"I suppose I could just call us in sick for today. But I got up for nothing." I throw off my shirt and tug down my pants as I climb back into bed, and then snuggle up to Sasuke's lithe, bare body.

"Are you sure you don't want any clothes?" I ask. Sasuke nods his head in the affirmative, simultaneously snuggling into the pillow. "Suit yourself," I cuddle up against him all the same, my body feeling like it's melding to his. In no time, I'm absorbing his warmth and sleeping fitfully with my head resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

However, right before I dozed off, I took a moment to revel in this moment and relish it for what it was. It was like a delicacy that I wanted to savor forever- life's sweetest candy.

I'm nearly positive that I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I tugged Sasuke closer to me with the arm I had draped over him.

* * *

"Naruto, you dumbass, get up!" I hear. For a moment, I wonder where I am before I recall everything that happened recently. I blush crawling out of my bed, wondering if Sasuke's abused butt is feeling any better. 

"Sasuke?" I think I can smell bacon assaulting my nose, making my mouth water, but I could always be mistaken. I make my way hurriedly to the kitchen, where I find Sasuke, fully clothed, putting a plate of bacon and fried bologna on the petite kitchen table.

"You really should consider going grocery shopping," he tells me, pulling out a chair and sitting down slowly, flinching and hissing when his behind makes contact with the rigid seat. I can't help but smile.

"Wipe that grin off your face. Now." Sasuke's glare promises death, so I try my best to comply with his demand, but the smile just won't be pushed away. "Naruto, I'm telling you to get that _fucking_ smile off your stupid _fucking_ face right this instant, or I'm walking out of here and never coming back."

That does the trick. My smile fades away just as quickly as it came on. I walk over to the very, very small table and take a seat. I stay silent, watching Sasuke daintily pluck a piece of bacon from the plate, and I do my best to politely take a slice of bologna.

"So, about last night," he says. I feel that same blush creeping up my neck and filling my cheeks with hotness. "It wasn't your first time, was it?"

I'm confused. Should I take the comment as a compliment or an insult?

"Um… no. Why?" I'm more curious than anything now. I know that last night was good on both ends, so I'm not about to be offended.

Sasuke smirked. "It was good. You didn't seem inexperienced."

"You sound surprised." I sound slighted.

"Well, I am. I wasn't expecting it to be so…" He's struggling for the word.

"Good?" My voice sounds hard.

"…Okay…Good works." It's not the word that he was looking for, but it fits well enough. "You just seem so innocent."

"Oh, really? Is that because I don't have filthy mongrels all over me in the bathroom?" Shit! Bad move. I wish more than anything that I could take that back.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke sounds even more insulted than I did a moment ago. "If you think that I still have anything to do with Kiba and that I wanted that to happen, then you've got another thing coming. And no one asked you, anyway!" Sasuke growls.

"FYI: public restrooms are for the _public_, if you couldn't tell," my own voice is low and dangerous. This is definitely not what I want to be happening right now.

"You know what, I think I'm going to leave. I may not be going to school, but I don't have to stay here and put up with you and your stupidity. If you want to talk to me, fine, but we're going to talk, not have a one-sided argument. Got it?"

At Sasuke's threat to leave, my stomach clenches painfully. I don't want him to leave, and especially not like this.

"All right, all right. Don't leave. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Sasuke's in the middle of getting up when I say this, halfway standing with his hands splayed on the table. He sits back down, giving no indications to his pain. He munches on another piece of bacon, obviously letting me explain why I'm getting so worked up.

"Um… I had a few questions about last night myself." Upon receiving his glare, I quickly add, "And they've got nothing to do with Kiba."

"Alright."

"Well… This is kind of awkward… um…"

His intense stare hasn't let up, and it's disintegrating my thoughts one by one, picking them off like a hunter with its prey. I frantically try to gather my helplessly scattered thoughts, but with those dark eyes on me, I find myself stuttering and unable to speak.

"Naruto, tell me already."

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and spit it out. "Did you spend all that time with me jut for sex?" There, it's out, I've said it. I don't want to open my eyes to see the look of unrestrained fury and reassured death that's undoubtedly on Sasuke's face, but I need to make eye contact for him to take me seriously. I paste on my game face and open my eyes, which instantly connect with twinkling black orbs. I hear myself sigh in relief.

Sasuke is actually smiling. He's amused by my question, which is not what I wanted. This morning seems to be going against everything that I ever possibly wanted to happen with Sasuke and I.

"Do you really think that I would spend all that time with you just because I was horny?" His voice is much lighter now, and I appreciate the mood change. I'm not sure I could've handled much more of that suffocating tension. To my stupor, the boy before me chuckles. "Naruto, do you really think that?" His eyes are still glowing, but his smile is gone, locked away, hopefully, for later.

"No, but last night… We've only really known each other for- what?- less than a week, and we've already had sex. Didn't you even wonder about it at all, about if I was using you?"

Sasuke's eyes look up at my ceiling contemplatively for a moment. "No," he finally answers, "not really." I sigh and hang my head. This was definitely not turning out well. "But," he continues on, "I knew that you didn't play that game. You've liked me for a long time."

"How would you know?" Sasuke has a way of making me feel inferior because he knows everything that I want to know and everything that I don't want him to know.

"Well, you always stared at me, then you drew me nearly everyday in art class… It was pretty obvious from the beginning."

I watched intently as another piece of bacon was slipped between Sasuke's lips. For some reason, it brought up dirty memories of what had taken place just the night before. The scene was still fresh in my mind, and thinking about it was making me aroused. I did my best to tuck away my recollections, though certain images still flashed repeatedly in my head.

… He opens his mouth to tell me something, but before he can speak, I'm gripping his hips, right where the tattoos end, and pulling him down towards me, roughly grinding our erections together. To my ears' pleasure, Sasuke lets out a startled cry of delight…

I'm sure Sasuke would smack me if he could see what I'm thinking right now.

"Naruto?" he asks, but I'm so far zoned out that even his voice isn't bringing me back.

…_I slowly lean forward between Sasuke's legs and cover his body with my own. _

The heat that's pouring from both of us is enough to make me sweat, never mind Sasuke's inescapable moaning. Our raw erections connect, and we both fall into a fit of euphoric exclaiming. He pants into my ear as his head falls to one side, exposing to me a pale, slender neck with a beautiful flush traveling up it. I quickly swoop down and claim that neck with a warm, wet mouth….

I feel like I'm stuck in an alternate universe, like I'm reliving last night through someone else's viewpoint. It's amazing and terrifying at the same time.

…"Guess who." A wet tongue finds the back of my neck, and I lean back against a sturdy chest... "Go down," is his response. Unable to argue, I do as he says, sliding down his overheated body. He moans and I find it's contagious…"Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck me!" he screams. His face is red, his breathing is already hard, and I know that it's time to get a move on. Peeling away from him, I lead him to the bed by his wrists…

This didn't really happen, did it? I swear I'm hard by now.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tries again.

…He's already got his legs spread out for me. I silently slip onto the bed and kneel between them… He tries to impale himself on my finger, pressing down on it. I feel my self-control slip… Before he can reprimand me for being slow once again, I plunge into him. He lets out a cry… and I gasp in sheer delight…

My breathing has most likely picked up by now. Sasuke looks a bit concerned, but not enough to do anything more than wave a pale hand in front of my blank, lightly sweating face.

Sasuke's heat is smoldering all around me, and I don't know how long I'll be able to last… .My hands find purchase on Sasuke's hips, and, as I slam in again, I pull him down…"Naruto!"…

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouts again. I shake my head, ridding myself of the pornographically appealing pictures. I silently wonder who would ever need to go buy a Playboy magazine if they could just share my thoughts for about five minutes. After all, I didn't even need to spend any money and I'm already hard as steel.

"Yeah, sorry," I say quietly, trying desperately to regain my normal breathing.

"You okay? You're sweating and your face is really red." Sasuke reaches across the table and places the back of his hand on one of my cheeks, frowning slightly. "And you're really hot."

"Am I?" I ask, licking my lips and giving him a suggestive look.

"Naruto, you horny idiot, what were you thinking about?" he inquires, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Nothing unfamiliar to you," I tease.

"Are your memories as good as mine?" he asks, leaning over the table just the slightest.

"Better," I reply, leaning in towards Sasuke.

"I doubt it." We've both leaned in so close that our lips are only a hair's breadth away.

"Do you know how it felt to be surrounded by you?" I breathe.

"Do you know how it felt to be filled by you?" he retorts in a whisper. My already hard member is throbbing painfully inside my boxers.

However, before either of us can say anything more, our lips are together. It's not a romantic day-after-sex kiss, either. It's a full-blown "let's share our spit for the hell of it" kiss, and I can't say that I'd want it any other way. I'm also not going to say that it's pretty, either, but it is passionate, and that's really all that I wanted.

Sasuke and I pull away from the table, leaving the bacon and bologna sitting by their lonesome. I wrap my arms around Sasuke's waist, and his arms drape themselves around my neck. Once again, I'm amazed by the height similarity, but the thought is pushed aside by Sasuke's experienced tongue probing around in my mouth. I carefully lead my lover- wow, that's so weird- to the tiny living room. Sasuke's eyes are closed, so it's no surprised that he lets out a startled gasp when I push him back onto the sofa so that he's lying on his back. Slowly, I crawl on top of him.

"Naruto?" I look up at him to find a triumphant smirk on his face. "You're hard," he tells me.

"You say that as if I don't already know," I say, kissing him on his lips, then trailing down his chin, which he tilts back, and then down his neck. He squirms in an amusing way.

"Naruto?" he asks again. This time, I don't look up.

"Hmm?" I grunt, closing my mouth over the sensitive part of Sasuke's lower neck. He gasps and whimpers.

"We can't… Not again…"

"Why not?" I've pulled back to look at my brunette square in the eye.

"Because my ass hurts and we just did this last night," he states.

I "accidentally" place a hand on Sasuke's groin as I get up, saying, "Well, if that's a problem..."

Sasuke groans and seems to sink deeper into my couch. "Wait, wait. Come back." He catches my hand with his own and gives it a good tug. I turn back around and face him.

"Yeah?" I ask in a fake agitated tone.

"We can fool around a bit, but I'd really rather not have sex again right now," he says, and I smile.

"Fine by me," I respond, crawling back on top of my Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, but it was entirely necessary to cut it off. This chapter is about five pages long, which is good enough. Really, though, I just didn't want to keep writing about them "fooling around". We all know what that means. Also, I really, really need ideas, or else the next chapter is going to be really lame. I have no more pre-written chapters, so the next update is going to be a relatively long time, I'm guessing, unless I get some _ideas_. 

Reviews are lovely and _encouraging_.

Oh, the next chapter I'll try to reveal more of their backgrounds. Like, maybe what happened to Naruto's parents and what conspired between Sasuke and Kiba in the past. We'll have to see.


	8. Author's Note

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

I just thought that I would let everyone know that the next update is going to be a while. I know that this isn't fair to you guys, but with finals and the Christmas season, it would be nearly impossible to even hope for an update, let alone try to make a new chapter.

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys all know who you are and you make my life a happy place! The next chapter is to you guys (when I make it…).

I suppose the next chapter will have some background info on everyone, seeing as it is needed and being asked for repeatedly. So, yeah, you can look forward to that. However, I'm still _completely_ open to ideas, and if I don't get some semi-decent ones soon, then next chapter is going to suck.

So now everyone knows that the update _could be_ at least two weeks away. I'll try to do what I can, but no guarantees.

Thanks for all your support, and I hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas and a wonderful New Year!

(Sorry if in the future I get the chapter labels confused because of this blasted author's note. Just realize that it's very likely to happen, and it's an accident if it does.)


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. [NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N:** All righty. First of all, how was everyone's Christmas? Mine was lame, and it seems that life hasn't gotten any better since (I blame school), but that's okay.

Now, to business: It's been a long time, and I know this. Sorry, but you were forewarned, so no complaining. I don't know how well this chapter actually turned out, but I tried to get their pasts revealed- or at least one of theirs. The thing is that I made it up as I went, so this chapter is most likely a far cry from a paragon.

One last thing: this chapter will probably be mostly dialogue. Hope that's not a problem.

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Eight_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

It's nearly mid-afternoon before Sasuke and I actually get up and around- fully clothed and ready to hit the road. 

"I'm starving!" I declare, hearing my stomach complain. If you listened to it closely, you could almost hear it say, "Feed me, you bitch!" (I have a mouthy stomach, apparently.)

"And whose fault is that?" Sasuke asks, tugging on his shoes.

"My body's. Where're you going?" I feel slightly frantic at the thought of Sasuke leaving.

"I want to get out for a while."

"Get out where?" I fold my arms across my chest, sincerely curious. Why would Sasuke want to leave? Surely he isn't sick of me already?

"I don't know. Just go for a walk, I suppose. You can come. Maybe we could go to the café up town?"

It's really a superb idea, so I waste no time in putting my shoes on and following him out the door.

"One question," I say. I'm really looking forward to going on a walk with Sasuke, but… "Why do we have to walk? Don't you have a car?"

"Yes, I do- and a very nice one, at that- but, I don't know, sometimes I just like to walk. It makes me feel normal, like I belong somewhere."

Oh? This was quickly turning into a potentially revealing, soul-searching conversation. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighs. Obviously he doesn't like to be overly pestered, but sometimes I can't help myself. Just for the effect, I offer him an angelic smile, and I know it works. I can practically see his resolve crumble as he lets his shoulders slump just the slightest. (Only I would ever care to notice such a small, discreet action.)

"I mean that I feel like I belong when I'm walking with other people. It means I don't have to be the perfect son, or the rich asshole, or the cool friend that hosts all the parties. When I'm walking, it's just the air, the concrete, my thoughts, and me. There's no need to be something I'm not, or something superior to others. I'm just a human like everyone else, doing what humans do. Get it?"

I do, yet I don't. Why does Sasuke feel like he has to fake to fit in? It makes zero sense to me. Maybe it's just because I practically worship the ground he walks on, but still… No one should have to pretend, and certainly not Sasuke. He's perfect the way he is- the definition of a paragon. He's a walking, talking, thinking, and heart-snatching hottie of flawlessness.

Apparently he sees my lack of understanding written on my face.

"Look, never mind. It's not important. I just like walking, okay?"

"Okay." I can handle that. I know a dismissal when I hear one, and that topic was officially dismissed. We are silent for a little while, but I don't like it very much. Talking about nothing seems so much better than this repressing silence that's lingering about. Better yet, we could actually talk about _something_. The conversation doesn't have to be pointless, and that's the beauty of the thing.

I kinda feel like Sasuke is putting up a wall between us now, too, and I don't want that. In fact, I would enjoy nothing more than the opposite: for him to open up to me.

"What do you think about when you're walking?" I ask. The question is harmless enough- I hope- so with any luck Sasuke will answer.

"Whatever I want." Sasuke smirks at me with those perfectly symmetrical, pink lips of his, and I feel myself falling head over heels all over again. This is why I fell so hard to begin with- his wit, his smile, his confidence (easily mistaken as cockiness). Everything about him makes me want him.

But, in some senses, he's still a mystery. I have so many questions about everything. What is his family like? How did Kiba come into his life? There are so many things that I could ask him, but I don't want to. His mystery is part of his appeal. On the other hand, though, I want so badly to ask. I don't want to destroy what we've built up (especially after this morning's issues), yet I feel like I deserve to know… right?

"What about you? What do you think about?" Sasuke asks.

I look at him square in the face and grin, raising my eyebrows.

"Dobe," he says, and looks away, trying to stifle a smile.

"I was kidding," I say, a smile still outlining my mouth.

"Mm-hmm."

"Seriously!" I retort. The Uchiha says nothing, but stops walking suddenly. I stop next to him before realizing that the walky-thing on the opposite side of the street is holding up a red hand.

The day is nice. I'm just now noticing this, but I'm glad that I did. The sun is shining brilliantly, and the wind is tousling Sasuke's and my hair. I lift my face to the sky, letting my wild hair flop over my eyes, only to be lifted by the caressing breeze. Nature is such a beautiful cycle- everything happens for a reason. There aren't as many complications as there always seem to be involved with everything else. It's like this: Oh, that rabbit ate that plant? Well, that's okay because that rabbit's going to get eaten by that fox, which will be eaten eventually also. It's the perfect cycle, and I hope it never ends, because everyone's lives need something concrete, something solid- an anchor. Like gravity. Gravity is a constant. You can rely on it to be there, no matter what direction life shifts, gravity will always be tugging you towards the earth. There's even gravity on the moon, or on Mars, it just isn't as strong of a force there as it is here.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asks, tugging my arm. I just now realize that he must have been leading me for a while, seeing as we're in town now. I reclaim my arm, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Nature. Gravity."

"Interesting. What about them?"

I feel myself clamming up. He would think I was stupid if I told him. I couldn't.

"It's nothing."

Sasuke clicks his tongue at me, which makes me feel kind of angry for some reason. It's like he's reprimanding me with that simple little noise, as if he's all-wise and knows that I'm lying or something. "It can't be nothing, moron. You just told me. Nature and gravity."

For whatever reason, an idea unloads on me like a ton of bricks. "Let's play a game."

His eyes narrow at me suspiciously, as if I were a thief and he were a sultan or something. "O-kay…?"

"Alright. We're going to play the truth game. One of asks a question, and the other person has to answer it truthfully. Then the other person gets to ask."

"What's the point of the game? How do you win?" Of course Sasuke, the ever-competitive Uchiha, would have to ask.

"The point is to get to know each other. You win if the other person lies or refuses to answer." Why didn't I think of this so much sooner?

"But how can you tell if the other person is lying?"

"You can't. But it's the truth game. The whole purpose is eliminated if you lie."

"Okay, but I want to go first." I nod my approval. He hesitates for a moment before asking, "What happened to your parents?"

Yikes. He had to bust the big one on the first go-round, huh? I'm very, very tempted to say pass, but then he would be more curious and I would know that he was always wondering. Also, if I answered Sasuke's question, it would give me ground to ask my own questions- the _really_ personal ones.

He notices my hesitation, but makes no attempt to ease me out of the situation. He wants his answer, and by George, he's going to wait for one.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but they died. That's what happened to them." I'm cheating with this answer, and I know it. He was expecting the whole story, but I'm not interested in talking about it now. He nods in understanding, his curiosity temporarily abated. My turn.

"What happened between you and Kiba?" I've been dying to find out.

Sasuke hisses through his teeth nearly inaudibly, but I'm so tuned in to hear his answer that I pick up on it. Now I just have to figure out if it's a hiss of anger, or one of pain, or both.

"I knew that was coming. Um… we grew up together. We hooked up when we were- God, how old were we? - fourteen. Anyway, it went downhill from there. End of story.

"My turn."

That answer hardly did justice to satisfy my own inquisitiveness, and I instantly starting thinking about what my next question would be… and what Sasuke's would be.

"Why do you care about Kiba so much?" Sasuke and I quit walking and instead just stared each other down. He's in the shade of the café we had decided to eat at before we left, and I'm standing in the afternoon sunlight.

"Because if I'm going to have to put up with his shit for as long as I'm with you, I think I deserve an explanation as to why." And isn't that the truth? I've already had to put up with a lot of crap just because I'm with Sasuke, and all of it has come from Kiba specifically. I deserve to know why I can't just be happy with the person I've been wanting for as long as I can remember, right?

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, and then quickly shuts it again and looks away.

I wait. "Your turn," he finally says.

"Why did you and Kiba split?" Now maybe Sasuke would finally give me the details.

"Because he's a user and a selfish bastard."

"I want the story."

He sighs. "I know. I don't really want to think about it right now."

"I do. I want to know why tomorrow is going to be hell before it happens. I want to know what I got myself neck-deep in when I got involved with you."

He takes a few long moments to swallow this. "I'll answer if you promise to answer my next question completely."

He runs tough terms, but I can't help but agree. I'll finally get the story! I nod gravely, as if I'm about to walk onto a battlefield or something equally dramatic.

"Um… okay, but can we at least go inside?" Sasuke looks nearly frantic, like he wants to just run, but at the same time he looks very composed. It's strange how just his eyes give the impression that he's- if I'm reading the emotion right- scared to tell me. God, my curiosity is killing me. There is no way that I could ever want to hear anything more.

"Yeah, sure." I get to the door first, and hold it open for the Uchiha to make his entrance. He does so quietly, without looking at me. I wonder what all goes through that pretty little head of his. Probably some really deep shit, that's what. Not that I'm judging. Last I checked, that's still God's duty, and it's still a responsibility that I don't want.

Sasuke goes straight to a booth in the back of the café, and I follow quietly, nearly shaking with anticipation. As terrible as it is, I know this is going to be good, and it makes me excited to hear it. (Not excited in my pants- although just looking at Sasuke too closely sometimes has that effect- fortunately.)

I take my seat across from the Uchiha and set my elbows on the polished wood, my chin resting on my closed fists. I wait patiently for Sasuke to begin, although it's killing me to do so. _C'mon, out with it already!_

He clears his throat. "Okay. Uh… Kiba and me were neighbors when we were really little, so it made sense for us to hang out. We were best friends, and totally inseparable. Wherever he went, I went, and vise versa.

"We hooked up way later, when we were both fourteen. It wasn't a big deal, really. I had realized that I wasn't really attracted to girls so much the year before." Sasuke's glaring intently at his hands, as if it's all their fault that he has to explain all of this now. To put it bluntly, he looks pissed off. And, of course, this pisses me off, because I deserve to know, and he's going to answer whether he likes it or not. However, I keep this to myself and continue to listen.

"Remember, this was back before he turned into the dick he is now. This was when he was sweet and took me out to movies and bought me flowers- even though I always hated them and threw them away. It was easy to fall for him when he laid on the charm." Sasuke looks kind of far away, but still pissed off. It makes my stomach twist in knots to hear about Sasuke with anyone else, but, as usual, I keep my emotions and reactions in check.

"Anyway, um... we were together towards the end of eighth grade, when Kiba started hanging out with his new friends. I don't know exactly what they told him, but I guess they were teasing him for being a virgin or whatever. They didn't know that he was gay, or that we were together, so to them it wasn't really a big deal. But Kiba took it all to heart. He just wanted to fit in with the _cool _crowd, I suppose."

Sasuke stops suddenly, as if trying to piece together how to say what was coming next. I tremble in anticipation. This has got to be what I've been waiting to hear, right? The brunette takes a deep breath, and then finally looks up to meet my eyes. He no longer looks angry, but sad, maybe a bit nervous, and resigned.

"I've never told anybody this, Naruto." His voice isn't so even now. I hear it jump the slightest octave before it calms itself. He clears his throat again.

"So, um, eighth grade. I wasn't very tough- I avoided conflict and let others make decisions for me. But I was smart. And I had goals, none of which included sex, honestly. But Kiba…" He trails off. I wonder if he's possibly just trying to drag this out before he tells me, but I get the feeling that every word he says is important.

"He waited a few weeks before he asked me if I was ready to take the next step. I told him no, I wasn't. At fourteen, that's kind of a big thing. Normal kids aren't even in high school at fourteen. It's just too young to get into that kind of stuff because- even though there's no risk of pregnancy between two guys- there are always STDs and all that crap. God, fourteen… I hardly even masturbated in eighth grade, and here Kiba was asking me if I wanted to fuck him." Somewhere through this spew, Sasuke has turned sideways in the booth so that his back is against the wall and his legs are up on the seat, his feet dangling off the end. He rarely looks at me as he tells his tale, but I don't mind overly.

"Well, he let it be for a while. But I noticed that he wasn't always around me as much. We didn't go see the newest movie _every_ weekend, but instead every _other_ weekend. He stopped buying me flowers, not that I really missed them, but it was the thought that counted for me. I was afraid that our relationship- or, more importantly, our friendship- was going down the drain. So the next time he asked me about having sex, I said I'd think about it. I really didn't want to, but I really didn't want to lose Kiba either." Sasuke sighs. "Plus I was scared. I didn't like the thought of a guy's dick up my ass, because I knew that with Kiba, there was no way I could be top. I was always too submissive…"

"Anyway, I thought about it, and decided that, if it would save what we had lost so far, then maybe I should. After all, it couldn't be that bad, right? So I told him I would. And we did. It was awful. Neither of us really knew how to… ya know. It was painful and awful. I cried all night after he left. It was my first time, and I was determined to make it my last.

"But it didn't work out that way. Kiba had liked it, and he didn't bother to ask my opinion. I thought that maybe it was just so bad because it was the first time. So we tried again, and I hated it again. But we had figured it out a little more, so it wasn't as bad.

"I kept convincing myself that it would get better, and eventually it did. It felt great, actually. The only reason I even stayed with Kiba was because of the sex. But eventually, when I realized it, I knew it was time to call it quits. So I did, and Kiba was furious. He didn't believe that it was over, no matter how I tried to explain it or tell it to him. After I broke up with him, he practically stalked me everywhere. It made me nervous, because my parents started to notice, and they had no idea what had happened."

Sasuke pauses again. He takes a deep breath, then another, before he continues.

"It was over the summer before sophomore year that the real shit happened. Kiba harassed me over the phone, and through email. I never told anybody, even though I wanted to. I hadn't even come out about being gay, so how would people react to the whole situation with Kiba? Probably not very well."

Throughout this whole thing, I can tell Sasuke is losing himself. When he started, he was nervous, careful about his words. Now his eyes are glazed over and he's talking so fast that I can barely keep up. I don't interrupt, but I'm starting to get worried.

"I saw him at a party once. There was alcohol, lots of it, and before I really realized it, I was drunk off my ass. I mean I was _totally_ _crocked_. And who just happened to notice? Kiba. He was completely sober, too, which just made the whole thing that much worse.

"I was having a tough time holding my alcohol. I actually puked once, I think. Anyway, Kiba was suddenly there, holding me, telling me that he could make me feel better. I remember that he smelled really good. He kept… I don't know, stroking my face with the back of his hand. It felt good, and I had missed him. Before I could come to grips with what he was actually doing, he led me into a back bedroom, and laid me down on the bed." I'm starting to feel sick myself. The bathroom scenario from last week doesn't even compare to this story.

"I eventually figured out what he was doing when we both suddenly had no clothes on, and… I started yelling, I think. He pinned my wrists with one hand, then covered my mouth with the other…" I really want to tell Sasuke to stop now, because I can figure out the rest, but something in me wants to hear it. Maybe, if I know the details, I can hate Kiba just as much as Sasuke does. Maybe he can share that burden with me. Besides, I don't think I could even stop Sasuke now; he's so far out of it.

"I don't remember much after that except for the pain. It wasn't really physical pain, but emotional and mental." Sasuke chuckles darkly. "I sound like a girl…" He pauses and takes a breath, then sighs, obviously not used to telling this particular story to anyone. "Anyway, he had taken advantage of me, and it hurt."

Sasuke laughs bleakly again. "That's what happened between me and Kiba."

I'm regretting asking him about all of this, and pressuring him into telling me when he said he didn't want to talk about it. After all, he didn't push me to explain about my parents- or lack thereof. I shouldn't have pressed him so hard to talk about this.

He blinks a few times, as if he had been zoning out and had just realized it. My stomach is churning painfully with all the knowledge that Sasuke just gave me. And, to put the cherry on top, I was the only one he'd ever told. He had been used- and more- by Kiba. He had lived with that for a long time.

Somehow, through all of this, I get the feeling that he's not exactly telling me something, but how would I know? I'm probably just going insane.

Sasuke finally looks up at me. His eyes are hard, angry. I think that it's just that he's upset with his past and what Kiba did to him, but what he says next stuns me.

"Are you happy now, Naruto? You know my biggest secret. You finally know what happened between me and Kiba. You wanted to know, and now you do. I hope it serves you well." Then he's getting up. My brain doesn't think to respond until he's leaving. He sprints out the door of the café, causing the bells above the door to tinkle in an almost maniac way that seems to mock me.

Then I'm up, racing after him, ignoring the gnawing in my stomach- whether from hunger or the thought of losing Sasuke, I'm not sure. I realize that there's no way I can catch up to him at the pace he's going. His jacket flutters behind him like a cape as he rounds the corner a whole block ahead of me. "Damnit!" I mumble to myself, looking down at the sidewalk in disgust. What I'm disgusted with, I'm not really sure. Probably a mixture of things.

Somehow, I'll talk to Sasuke; I'll make him understand how much I really love him. I force myself to hope that this can still turn into a fairy tale ending even though it seems like the pages of this book- my life- are being ripped apart.

_I can be his knight in shining armor…_

I hope.

* * *

**A/N: **This was really long. And probably very boring.

Anyway, I know that this is the crappiest chapter yet. Sasuke opens up way too much. In fact, my OOC Sasuke is even OOC. I have an OOC OOC. But, I really just wanted to get Sasuke's story out there for you guys. This chapter is actually the product of about 3 do-overs, because that's how bad it was to begin with, if you can imagine.

If you would like to tell me how much this chapter sucked, please feel free to do so in a non-flame-like format. Thanks, and sorry for the long wait and shitty chapter!

And, for the love of Christ, if you have any ideas for Naruto's past, give 'em up!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. [NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N: **So, um…. I don't have much to say. I've kind of hit a roadblock at the moment. Just so everyone knows, I make up this story as I go, and nothing is pre-planned, so I'm _always_ open to ideas (coughcoughwinkwinkhinthint).

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Nine_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

I lay on the floor, not the couch, when I get home. The couch still smells like him, after all. So does my bed. It's weird how the sense of smell can connect to memories so well. Every time I walk past my room, I can smell that crisp, masculine aroma that is purely Sasuke, and it brings an image of his face- and sometimes images of what we did in that room- into my mind so quickly that I'm surprised my eyes don't pop out of their sockets. It's like a hearty slap to the back of the head that also snatches my breath away.

I sigh and, sick of avoiding the thought of how I'm supposed to talk to Sasuke, snatch a pillow off the couch, placing it over my face. I inhale deeply, and the head-exploding, gut-wrenching feeling hits home. The first few times, his face in my mind's eye is overwhelming, but after I inhale a few more times, it becomes a little less overpowering. But God, does Sasuke smell delicious. And he's gorgeous. And smart. And he's a great dancer.

I curse silently to myself before getting to my feet. Lying here doing nothing isn't going to bring Sasuke back to me. In fact, I'm not sure anything will, but I have to try. I snatch a jacket on my way out the door, taking a moment to pause by my bedroom for one last whiff of what was Sasuke. I don't know how I've managed to screw up so hugely this time, but what's done is done, and now I have to fix it.

I hesitate for a moment at the door. If Sasuke's and my relationship is always going to be like this- up and down and just plain ridiculous-, then is it worth chasing after him for? Is it worth the risk that I'm running? After all, I could end up like Kiba by the end of this. That would be awful.

Then, immediately after the thought, I mentally beat myself up. _You've been waiting for Sasuke for as long as you can remember, and you're _not_ going to let him get away now. You _won't_ end up like Kiba because you love Sasuke, and you're going to make him love you back._

The matter is resolved in my head for the moment, so I exit the apartment and lock the door behind me. I promise myself that I won't rest until I've had a chat with Sasuke. That promise is echoed by the firm click of the door, which causes my heart to jump with trepidation and, hopefully, the potential of a second chance.

* * *

_If I were a runaway Uchiha, where would I be hiding?_ I don't know where to start. Ambling the streets aimlessly hasn't gotten me very far, and I've really got no clues to go from. I've already stopped at Sasuke's house once, and that was more than a smidge awkward.

_"Hi, is Sasuke home?" I ask a tall, pale man. He actually looks exactly like Sasuke, only older with longer hair. His eyes are colder, too, like he would rather rip me apart than look at me for two more seconds. I instantly feel sorry for Sasuke for having to be associated with this man, although I don't even know him._

_"No," is the firm, straightforward answer. His voice is like ice, and it feels like that ice is trying to dig its way into my skin, the way he says it. I sense I'm being dismissed with that simple word._

_"Oh… Um, well, could you tell him that Naruto wants to talk to him?" Just being in front of this man, whoever he is, is enough to put me on edge, and I would like nothing more than to just leave and never come back. However, if I ever want to talk to Sasuke again, then I need to make sure that he gets this message. _

"_Yes, I could." His tone isn't promising._

"_Will you? It's really, really important." I'm practically begging, even though I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than beg for something. I've got _some_ pride, after all. But I have no choice. If Sasuke won't talk to me, then how am I supposed to fix things?_

"_I'll tell him." _

_The door is closing on me fast, and before it can shut me out entirely, I put a hand up to stop it. The man's face doesn't betray anything, but he glares at me so intensely that I momentarily forgot why I stopped the door. _

_"Uh…err…" I blink a few times before I recall what I wanted to say. "Do you have any idea where I could find him?" _

_"No." Then the door is slammed in my face so suddenly and forcefully that I stumble back a few steps. _

That experience was pleasant. So pleasant, in fact, that I hope I won't need to go back any time soon.

* * *

The streets are nearly empty, seeing as it's a school night and it's getting dark out. Curfews are approaching, and the hustle and bustle of the night, which is equivalent to nothing, is taking over. There's no noise other than the clomping of my shoes on the dark cement of the sidewalk. I pull my jacket more tightly around me, trying fruitlessly to block out the chill of the oncoming night.

Things just haven't turned out for me today, but then again, do they ever? I shouldn't be so surprised- I should've been expecting this. Spotting the park a block away, I head toward it. I've got nothing better to do, anyway. Because I didn't go to school, I don't have any homework or other assignments to deal with.

The swings groan eerily, reminding me of how alone I truly am. I have no parents, no other family to speak of, and nobody to claim as mine. I sigh. I don't know where my life is going, or what'll happen to me. And everybody knows that the worst thing about not knowing is knowing that you don't know.

I sit on the swing, and it protests in a long, ear-piercing squeal, as if it were crying or something. But I don't blame it. If I had little kids jumping, swinging, twirling, and yanking on me all day, I think I might cry too. Poor swings. Of course, I don't feel bad enough to get up, but I decide to go easy on it and just sit there rather than actually swing on it.

"What a miserable day," I say to no one in particular. It's the truth, too. Today has been nothing but miserable, and I would like nothing more than for it to finally be over. In fact, I just want this week to be over.

Tomorrow is Wednesday, so that's got to be a start right. It's half way through the week- a hump day. I bet Sasuke would have smiled if I had told him that tomorrow is hump day. He most likely would have taken it literally. I hope he would have taken it literally.

I think back to two nights ago, recalling how awesome everything had been. The sucky school day turned into a not-quite movie, with a side of the best sex session I've ever had, or ever dreamed of having.

I suddenly sit bolt upright in the swing. I can't let Sasuke slip away. We were made to be together. Sure, there might be some ups and downs, but whoever said that it would be easy? All I can say now is that it'll all (probably) be worth it one day.

_You're such a fucking sap,_ I tell myself as I dash home, ignoring the cold that had been nipping at me. And it's true. I am a sap. But sometimes being a sap isn't always a bad thing. Hopefully it'll help me win Sasuke back.

* * *

I sit on my bed, my ballpoint pen hovering over the paper, awaiting further instruction from my brain… or my portion of a brain, anyway. I try to urge my sparse brain cells to group up and create something spell bounding to write across the paper. Something that will steal away Sasuke's breath as he reads it. Something that doesn't sound as sappy as my own thoughts.

I start in on the letter, deciding that I can just write it as I go along.

_Dear Sasuke…_

No, that will never work. I crumple the paper and start again with a fresh piece.

_Love…_

Uh…. Right, I think not.

I start several other ways, but none of them sound right. I need something that's not going to make Sasuke read the first line, roll his eyes, throw the letter out, and say, "Naruto's such a faggot." That's not exactly my goal.

"Oh, gees," I sigh to myself. I decide to try something new. Some new form of guidance other than my lazy half-brain. "What wouldn't Kiba do?" I ask myself. I barely have to think to know what I should do. Slouching over the paper, I begin to write. When I'm finished, I look back over the piece. The handwriting is barely legible and could be identified as nothing more than chicken scratch. I consider rewriting it, but I want it to seem genuine, and nothing is more authentic than the real, original thing, right?

_The first thing I think of  
When I think of you,  
Is your wonderful smile.  
The second would be your adorable laugh.  
I could go on and on,  
But the list would never end._

_When I think of the short time  
That we've been together  
And of all of the happy memories we've already shared  
It amazes me to no end  
And I know that we were meant to be together.  
I look at you and see overflowing love, hope, and joy  
As well as charm, strength, happiness and dignity.  
With all of these wonderful qualities  
It's no wonder I love you so._

It sounds good to me. It doesn't rhyme, but I don't think Sasuke will mind. I certainly hope he won't, anyway.

With as much care as I possess, I fold the poem and set it on my bed while I get up and spend ten minutes trying to scrounge up an envelope. Finally, I find one buried under a stack of forever-old magazines on my kitchen counter. I crawl back onto my bed and slip the poem into the envelope. I seal it, then, in the neatest writing I've ever had in my entire life, I write Sasuke's name on the front.

I try to imagine what Sasuke's reaction will be when he reads it, if he even does. Just in case he happens to throw it out, I copy the poem onto another piece of paper. If he throws the original away, then at least I'll have a copy as a reminder that I tried.

I slip the envelope into my book bag so that I won't forget it tomorrow. Flipping on my alarm, I settle uneasily into bed, wondering how exactly Sasuke is going to react. I play different, plausible scenarios in my head over and over until I finally drift off into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, don't tell me. It took forever to update, and it sucked, and I should be shot in the hand for such a crappy chapter. Trust me, I know. In fact, I agree. But I lack a proper firearm for such a task. I'm disappointed, too, don't worry.

So, I redid this about 3 times, and this is what I got. Oh, I almost forgot. The poem is by Ashley Mclean. I was going to write one myself, but I'm too down in the dumps to come up with a love poem. So, um, I googled "love poems", and that's what I got.

Um… Yeah. Hopefully the next chapter isn't so shitty. I have a plan, actually, for the fist time in about five chapters! And I haven't forgotten about Sasuke's question. Or Naruto's past (which I'm still accepting ideas for). I'm getting there. And the plan might fall through, so don't expect anything extravagant.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, the same warnings apply.

**A/N: **About that plan I was talking about last chapter… I'm not quite sure I've worked out all the kinks (the bad kind of kinks ;P ) in it.

And I know it's been a trillion years since I've updated, but I've got no excuses. I could say it's been school, finals, family, friends, and lack of motivation, but I have had the time to update. I just haven't.

* * *

Paragon  
_Chapter_ _Ten_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

School is the same as always: crowded, smelly, and boring. But I'm here for something so much more important than World Geography (if that's even what it's called) or Chemistry. I'm here to get Sasuke back, and I'm not going to give up until he's officially mine.

I wait until just after the five-minute (a.k.a. the "get your ass to class now") bell to sneak over to Sasuke's locker. I pay no attention to the other stragglers in the hallway as I slip the poem discreetly into my future boyfriend's locker. Sasuke will love it. I don't know how I know, but I do.

* * *

All through first block, my palms keep sweating. I constantly wipe them on my jeans, but I'm just too nervous to will my sweat glands to settle down. It isn't until about the twentieth time that I wipe my hands that I realize that something is very, very, seriously, gravely, extremely wrong.

I try to repress my panic as I pat my pockets numerous times.

_No!_

Finally, I force my mind to believe what it already knows. The poem is gone. I tucked the spare one into my pocket before I left for school this morning. For some reason, the knowledge that I had it on my person made me feel better. I guess it was because, if by any freak chance, Sasuke didn't get his copy, I had mine to give him. But now it's gone. I check every one of my pant's pockets, I look in all of my English textbooks, and I even look to see if I had- for some ridiculous reason- tucked it into one of my shoes (a stupid thing to assume, but I'm desperate).

I finally let reality squeeze itself into my brain. _The poem is gone._

Were I a sane person, I wouldn't care so much. Anyone else would say, "Oh well," and get on with life. But to me, that poem is- was- a representation of something really important to me. Really, it's my one shot at reclaiming Sasuke. And I gave the only other copy to Sasuke.

I'm such a loser.

* * *

By the end of English, I'm ready to pull my hair out by the fistfuls. I don't know how that could possibly help, but it would make me feel better. I dash out of the room and straight to Sasuke's locker. I want to see him open it. I watch from around the corner of the hallway, desperately trying to gauge his reaction.

_Could he put in his combination any slower?_ I wonder to myself as I watch his hand deftly twist the dial, anticipation scorching my veins as it washes through me. Finally, _finally_, when Sasuke gets the locker open, the poem floats from its perch on the top shelf of his locker. For just an instant, I see confusion flash across his face. I see him turn his head to the side, looking for whoever might be responsible. I duck behind the corner. For a few moments, I expect Sasuke to come walking up to me, anger marring his face, demanding an explanation. But he doesn't come.

I take a deep breath and peek around the corner again, expecting to see anything but what's there.

Kiba. And Sasuke. Together. Talking civilly. Both holding papers. Both holding poems. The same poems. Comparing.

Sasuke looks even more confused than before. He keeps looking from Kiba to the poem, then looking around. He doesn't spot me, but Kiba does. Our eyes lock for a split second, then he's grinning at me.

"I win," he mouths. When Sasuke turns back to him, he says something, and Kiba responds. I can't hear over the din of everything: lockers creaking open and slamming shut, friends yelling and shouting, papers rustling, books falling, announcements blaring over the loudspeaker. Sasuke is facing away from me, so I can't even try and read his lips. Kiba nods and speaks again.

Sasuke smiles sincerely at Kiba for a moment. I can feel my heart crumbling in my chest. It hurts. Badly. I turn away from the scene and slide down the wall, out of sight of Kiba and Sasuke. I clutch the left side of my chest, feeling pangs of emotions I've never felt before. Pangs… I scoff at myself. These aren't pangs- they're tidal waves.

I take another deep breath before turning back to the spectacle. In fact, I look just in time to see Sasuke snatch Kiba's copy of the poem right out of his hands. The stunned brunette gapes and watches as Sasuke crumples it into a ball. In one swift motion, Sasuke stuffs it into Kiba's open mouth.

_Okay_. I don't really register what just happened until I reply it in my mind a few times. After about the third reply, it sinks in. And it's hilarious.

I can't help myself. I laugh. Hysterically. I laugh so hard that I don't hear the bell ring. I hadn't noticed that everyone had gone to class, I was so enthralled by the spectacle of Kiba and Sasuke. However, now I notice, but it's too late to care. I'm laughing so hard that tears pour from my eyes and I feel an insistent pressure on my bladder. I've never wet myself from laughing too hard, but I'm sure that it could happen.

"What the fuck?" Kiba yells (I'm assuming after he spits out the paper wad. I'm laughing too hard to look). I can't figure out if he's wondering why Sasuke shoved the paper into his mouth to begin with, or if he's wondering why I'm laughing so hard, and I can't bring myself to care. I wrap my arms around my stomach, holding my sides. It feels like I'm splitting open, I'm laughing so hysterically.

"Kiba. I've got nothing to say to you," Sasuke responds, a smile in his voice. I can tell that he's trying oh so hard to hold back laughter of his own. In fact, his eyes are twinkling to match his grin as he turns to look at me.

Even through my hysterics and tears, I can tell that Sasuke looks absolutely gorgeous today (but when doesn't he look gorgeous?). His hair is shiny and luscious, his skin is radiant, and he's dressed to kill.

"Naruto," he says, and comes over to me, leaving Kiba to fume by his locker.

I finally manage to pull myself together, wondering if it was worth revealing myself to laugh at Kiba. I guess I'll find out.

"Sasuke," I answer. My face has transitioned from playful to serious as quickly as Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet goes from happily-ever-after to dead-end tragedy. _Great metaphor to use right not, Naruto,_ I reprimand myself. I'm such a twat sometimes, I swear.

"You found me," I say, forcing a smile to lips, which are trembling. It's strange, how nervous I am. Sasuke shouldn't make me nervous- I've fucked him, for God's sake- but he does. Maybe it's his glorious perfection, or his intense stare, or just my attraction to him in general, but I feel like I'm either going to come out of this on "cloud nine" or be shot. It feels like those are my only, if not my most desirable, options.

"I guess so," Sasuke says. The atmosphere is something clinging between awkward and just… awesome. Like that feeling that you get when you're surrounded by friends and all you can do is laugh and joke around. The mood is almost like that, but part of still hasn't shifted from just pure discomfiture.

Sasuke and I keep trying to catch glimpses of each other, but when he tried to look and me, I turn my head, and when I look at him, he averts his face, too. I realize that one of us needs to say something, just to, you know, break the ice a bit.

"Sasuke…" I start, and finally our gazes meet, as Sasuke's eyes snap up to me.

"Naruto, don't apologize. You needed to know. I overreacted. It was a mistake," Sasuke tells me before I can say anything. _Al righty, then,_ I think. That was easier than I thought it would be.

"But I still shouldn't have… mmmm…" I practically fall over when Sasuke kisses me, but then my brain reconstructs itself from the mush it had melted into and I pull away. "We're in school!" I tell him. He looks like he hasn't a care in the world.

"Obviously. No where else on the entire planet could possibly smell like hundreds of unhygienic teenagers that were baking in the sun for too long…"

I snigger. "True enough."

"Naruto, I just don't really care anymore. So what if people know? What are they going to do?" Sasuke tells me.

Then someone clears their throat from behind Sasuke, where I hadn't even thought to look.

"I believe they'll give you Thursday night school," said a particular teacher that everyone- no joke, absolutely everyone- despises. "Unless you two get to class immediately," he quickly adds. Sasuke and I both sigh in relief. That teacher is now officially my _favorite_ teacher ever. Ever. Even though I'm sure having Thursday night school with Sasuke wouldn't have been so bad.

"See ya, Naruto," Sasuke says, slipping something into my pocket as he brushes by. I smile brightly.

"See ya, Sasuke," I say, giving the teacher one more grateful glance before I dash off to my locker, a joy unlike anything I've ever known creeping into me from God knows where. After all, the walls at school are like giant sponges designed to suck out every last drop of fun, joy, and enthusiasm from every good-spirited person that steps foot inside. But not today; not from me, because I've finally gotten Sasuke back…

* * *

The thing that Sasuke slipped into my pocket was nothing other than the poem- the one and only copy of it. The original. Maybe one day I'll be as famous as Edgar Allen Poe or Shakespeare all because of this little poem that I'm holding in my hands.

World Geography (which is apparently not World Geography at all, according to the sign above the door that I've just noticed for the first time, but actually World History) flies by like nothing as I sit there and read my already-memorized poem. Yet, at the same time, it's irritatingly slow. After all, I'm dying for fourth block to come around. Sasuke, Kiba, and I, all in the same room with the most non-strict teacher in the entire universe and beyond… I can't even begin to imagine where this could possibly lead, but I know it'll be great… For once, I feel like I'm actually beating fate at its own game, and this isn't something that's going to backfire; I can feel it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm tired of apologizing and making up excuses for lame, long-awaited updates. I will say this for the crap-factor of this particular chapter, though: when I feel pressured, my writing sucks like no other (and I was too lazy to redo this chapter for the fourth time).

And, unfortunately, I sense the end of this story is drawing near. However, if memory serves, there is still the matter of Sasuke's question. I want to know what you guys think he should ask. As you can see, my ideas usually fall through, so your ideas might be better.

Oh! One more thing. Sorry for spelling mistakes. I know that there a bajillion and five in here, but the only sleep I got was in Biology class, so please forgive me.

Thank you all _so_ _much_ for **REVIEWING**. Please have a wonderful day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, I'm thinking another lemon soon (maybe next chapter. We'll see), only with –gasp!- _bondage._ Also, there may be more foul language than usual. Other than that, same as always.

**A/N: **Here's my next attempt at a semi-decent chapter, though I'm thinking "failure". Oh, and sorry for the long wait. No excuses. Shit happens.

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Eleven_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

The first thing that I notice when I walk into the art room is the swamping tension. It's nearly enough to crush my bones, walking into that overwhelming atmosphere. I've never really felt anything quite like it, actually. Sure, everyone has their awkward moments, but this… If the saying, "Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born," is true, then I bet _at least_ two hundred gay babies will be born in the next hour and a half.

I don't know what to expect as I set my books on my desk. Anticipation is always a bitch, though, that's for sure. I keep expecting Kiba to say something to me- something dirty and nasty- but he doesn't. Maybe he's finally accepted defeat? I laugh a bit to myself. _Yeah, right, Kiba accept defeat. Maybe he'll turn into a werewolf tonight, too…_

I'm so preoccupied waiting for Kiba to say something evil that I don't even register Sasuke taking his seat across from me.

"Should I be concerned that you're staring at Kiba like he's the antichrist, or is this a temporary thing?" Sasuke asks, bringing me out of my expectancy stupor.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just expecting him to bite my head off, but he hasn't said a word," I say.

"That's weird. I could have sworn he'd be doing something to get back at us," Sasuke responds, and I get chills. _Us._ He said _us. _Not "me" or "you", but "_us_". It has a certain melody to it when Sasuke says it. He makes it sound so official.

"Me, too. Maybe he's accepted defeat," I offer.

"Yeah, and maybe he's Jesus Christ(1), too," Sasuke says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. I smile, but am still worried. Sasuke's right, and I don't know what to expect from Kiba. He's insane. I'll most likely be murdered in my sleep. Or worse, Sasuke will be murdered in his sleep.

"No, not Jesus. But you were pretty accurate when you said antichrist," I retort. Sasuke snorts, then moves around to sit next to me instead of across from me. I don't know why, but he leans over and whispers in my ear. People start looking at him funny, and Kiba glares so much that I swear I'm going to melt. And Sasuke's breath on my ear is making me want to melt for an entirely different reason.

"Naruto, we should do something special tonight," Sasuke whispers, and I feel his tongue licking the shell of my ear, just for a moment, so quickly that I'm not even sure it happened. My body shudders for a moment. I can feel my horn-o-meter spiking to a dangerous level.

"_Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck me!_"

I shake my head, trying to make the memory of last time dissolve in my head. I remember Sasuke, naked, sweating, _writhing_. Hot to the touch. Eye candy. That's Sasuke, and he's sitting right next to me, whispering in my ear, offering me "something special". I cross my legs under my desk to hide my obvious arousal.

"And what might that be?" I ask, trying not to sound needy and desperate. I'm not so sure it worked.

"Think of your deepest, darkest fantasy…" Ugh, again with that should-be-illegal voice that is so husky and masculine… "And imagine playing it out. No matter what it is. Imagine it, Naruto."

And I do. And it's wonderful. My deepest fantasy: I've gotten it already. I have Sasuke, and that will always be good enough, but… There's one word that stands out in my mind. _Bondage._ I'm thinking handcuffs; I'm thinking total domination. My arousal is far more than just an arousal, now, and I blame Sasuke. He just has to do this to me, right in the middle of fucking school. Just an hour and a half until we get out of here, he has to get me all hot and bothered.

I steal a quick glance at Kiba, and he looks more than angry- more than enraged, even. I don't know a single word that can describe the look on his face, but it reads something like this: "I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking asshole. I fucking hate you. You're fucking nobody. You don't fucking deserve whatever he's telling you. Fucker."

But I don't have too long to concentrate on this, because Sasuke is still whispering such naughty things into my attuned ear, and there's something happening to the lower regions of my body that would be mortifying for someone to see right now, and, overall, it's just not a good situation to be in. Finally, a thought strikes me, and it's enough to kill my hard-on, which, for once, is a good thing.

"I have to work tonight," I tell Sasuke, who doesn't seem to be put off by this new information.

"Where do you work?" he asks. In his normal voice. Not directly in my ear. I sigh, relieved. Saved by work- once again a first-time thing. Not that I don't want to carry out my most carnal fantasies with Sasuke, but now isn't the time to get excited about doing it.

"Shorty's," I answer quickly.

"Uptown?"

"That's the one." I'm not sure if I should be telling Sasuke this, because he seems to have a contemplative look on his face, like he's planning to bomb the place or something. Which would _suck_, because then I'd have to find another job.

"You're not going to drop a bomb on it, are you?" I ask, hoping to God that he says no.

"Gee, how did you know?" Sasuke responds, sarcasm evident in his voice. He almost sounds offended, but I smile at him, and he smiles back. "No, I'm not going to drop a bomb on the place, Naruto."

"Good," I answer.

* * *

"Naruto! Wash your hands and get the phone!" my manager calls out from the other end of the restaurant's kitchen. Grumbling, I trudge to the sink and run nearly scalding hot water over my hands. The specially requested birthday cake that is still nothing more than a massive glob of God-knows-what will just have to wait, I suppose.

"Shorty's Steakhouse. How may I help you?" I answer, borrowing Sasuke's dead-sloth monotone voice for the moment.

"May I speak to Naruto?" I'm slightly startled: no one _ever_ calls for me. The voice, however, is familiar, even though I can't place my finger on it. It sounds like… like that man that answered the door at Sasuke's house when I was out looking for Sasuke. Yes, it's the voice of Sasuke's older twin or whatever. (They may not be twins exactly, but the resemblance between them is uncanny.)

"Um, he's speaking."

"This is Sasuke's older brother, and I think there's something wrong with Sasuke," he says casually, as if this wasn't the worst possible news in the whole world. My heart starts to thump erratically, and a lump forms in my throat. I try to clear it away, but it just seems to get larger the more I try to dislodge it.

"What's wrong?" I finally choke out.

"Well, he left for your house hours ago, but he hasn't gotten back yet. He just called me asking me to call you to tell you to hurry to your house. Some kind of emergency. I don't know for sure, though."

"Okay. I'll… I'll go home and check it out."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Uh, sure."

I hang up the phone slowly. This new news- the possibility that Sasuke is very possibly hurt or in trouble- is taking a long time to sink in.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You look a bit pale," my manager says, coming over to find out what's going on. She knows that I never get phone calls, so I'm sure she's intrigued.

"I have to go." My voice is so small, I'm sure I'll have to repeat myself. But, somehow, my manager hears. Her brows knit together in confusion, but I think that she understands it's an emergency. In all honestly, I'm a good employee. I show up for work on time, I don't complain when my manager is being a total and complete whore or I get all the shitty jobs (baking a cake, for instance), and I get the job done.

She nods her head. "Tomorrow at five, Naruto," she tells me.

"I'll be here," I respond, forcing the fakest smile in the world onto my drained face. She nods, then goes back to ordering people around: her specialty. "Shino, finish making that cake!" I hear her order as I bolt from the kitchen, the reality of the situation finally catching up to me. My heart tells me that there is no way in hell this can be happening, but my brain understands and continues to send signals to my feet, carrying me faster and faster. I can feel my stomach clenching as my sneakers pound the cement. I'm exponentially happy that I only live about four blocks away from work.

When I get to my house, all the lights are off. I test the door, and it's still locked.

_Maybe he didn't even make it this far…_ Suddenly, I feel terrible. I feel sick. I clutch my stomach as I slide the key into the door to my apartment. Maybe I should have paid more attention to Kiba. Maybe Sasuke is… I do not finish that thought, for fear of my rapidly beating heart imploding on itself.

It seems like hours before I finally get into the apartment, and the first thing I do is head to the kitchen. I duck my head into the sink and splash water over my face a few times. I take two deep breaths, then begin to scour my apartment for any sign of Sasuke. I save the bedroom for last, figuring that if something did happen to him, then I'd save the most painful room for last.

However, it doesn't take long before I'm standing in front of the wooden door, my heart still racing. It's the only room left- my last hope. I hold my breath as I push open the wood aside, not knowing what to expect.

I sigh in relief. There's Sasuke, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When I look closer, though, I see that his hands are handcuffed to the headboard, his feet tied to the bedposts, a sheet tugged haphazardly over his naked body. But I know that no one did this to him. I know that he had planned this out perfectly in that genius mind of his.

A tick of anger bleeds through me, now that I know this was all just a trick. I was so worried over nothing. Sasuke is fine. Sasuke is right here.

I walk over to him slowly, too relived to be angry at the moment. Tomorrow, Sasuke will be in hell for doing that to me, but for now I can't stay irritated. Not with Sasuke all tied to my bed, naked and beautiful and gleaming in the moonlight from the open window across the room. That explains how Sasuke got in: through the window.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show up," Sasuke says.

"I was really worried," I reply, my voice soft. I don't want him to know that I'm mad. I want to save all my anger for tomorrow, when I'll be thinking straight and Sasuke will be in a more… _serious_ disposition.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says, and he seems genuine. I sit on the edge of the bed, watching as Sasuke's wrists strain as the added weight makes the mattress dip. He doesn't seem to mind, so I don't move, but instead lean over to plant a gentle kiss on his plump lips. We just stay like that for a long time, lips caressing lips, worry and fear and regret lost in the sensations of each other. Eventually, though, Sasuke begins to squirm, and I know that he wants something. We break away, and I swipe off the string of saliva that fell onto his cheek, since he's currently unable.

"Naruto, is this what you were fantasizing today?" he asks, tugging his arms and legs, making it more obvious that they're bound. I shiver a bit. _Total domination_. That's what I wanted, and now I can have it. Sasuke is willing to just give it to me, no strings attached.

"It's definitely close enough," I answer, and Sasuke's smirk morphs into the picture-perfect smile that always warms me to the core.

"I thought so."

"How did you know?" I ask, truly curious.

"Who doesn't like a bit of bondage?" Sasuke asks, and it makes perfect sense. He just knew that people always like bondage. Like I said before: Sasuke is a genius.

"Good question," I respond, crawling more fully onto the bed. Tonight will be something _special; _that much is obvious.

* * *

**1- **Sorry about all the religious references. I hope I didn't offend anybody. I myself am Catholic (funny that I'm Catholic, like yaoi, and write stories like this, huh?), but I do want to apologize if I offended anyone.

**A/N:** Like I said before: failure. However, reviews are much appreciated. And, now that school's out, the next chapter(s) will be out more quickly than this one (I hope… No promises, though.). There will only be one or two more chapters to this story. Do not be sad, though! I've already started two new fanfictions that you guys will be more than welcome to read if you feel compelled to do so. They're both more on the serious end of the spectrum, though, and not so much meant to be funny, like this story.

Anyway, the next chapter will most likely have a lemon in it, if it's not just a lemon entirely. Hurray for bondage!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Lemon and bondage this chapter_._ Other than that, same as always. Ah, and there's some nice fluff in here for everyone, too.

**A/N: **So, I'm about lemon-ed out, to tell the truth. I think I've written/read enough of my own lemons in the past week to knock out the toughest yaoi fangirls. Seriously. So don't expect anything spectacular. Not that I won't try, but it might be a bit of a flop…

This is officially the longest story I've ever written. Ever. Thank all of you guys for sticking with me through this huge, long, stupid thing. (Oh, and this is the longest chapter, so far, too. It could practically be it's own one-shot…)

* * *

Paragon

_Chapter Twelve_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

"Hang on a second," I say to Sasuke. He gives me an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, like I could walk away," he responds, and I hold back a chuckle as my eyes rove over Sasuke's handcuffed wrists and tied ankles. He continues to glare, as if he can see my internal smile, when I get up from the bed. I ignore him as I make my way over to the radio. You can't have a – I swallow hard – _bondage_ situation without music. So, casually, I strut over to my CD player and flick it on. It immediately booms into life, whirring as the first song comes blaring out. I turn it down a few notches. I just want background noise. Sasuke and I will eventually fill the leftover silence, no problem.

I smile as I recognize what song is playing. "Oops," I say. Sasuke looks confused for a moment before the lyrics start to play, and he seems to forget about what I just said.

_Tell you what I did last night:  
I came home, say around a quarter to three,  
still so high, hypnotized, in a trance,  
from this body- so buttery brown and tantalizing.  
You would have thought I needed help  
from this feeling that I felt;  
So shook I had to catch my breath._

I smile like a convict just escaped from jail before I start to move. I roll my hips a few times, catching Sasuke's attention instantly. He looks even more delicious with his big, black eyes wide, staring. His lips are parted slightly, and I can catch momentary glances of pearly white. I imagine the things I want to do with him. No, not with him, _to_ him, and my hips begin to move a bit more quickly. Sasuke squirms the slightest amount, his legs tugging to try to move, but the bindings don't give way. I smile crookedly, liking that he is forced to watch my show.

_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head. Oh my…_

I slowly pull my collared work shirt up over my head from the bottom, watching Sasuke's eyes roam over my exposed abs as they are revealed. He looks like he could possibly be in physical pain, but I know he'll be fine. _Way_ more than fine, in fact. My shirt finally hits the floor, and I run my hands down my sides and over my stomach until they rest on the button to my jeans.

_Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' at my feet. Oh my…_

My belt comes off slowly. I can feel it as it slithers its way through my belt loops one at a time until it lies on the floor next to my discarded shirt. With a practiced flick, the button of my jeans is open, and I unhurriedly tug the zipper down, still moving my hips to that seductive beat pouring from my CD player.

_Ooh, some kind of touch caressing my legs. Oh my…_

Finally, with an eroticly dilatory pace, I slide my jeans down my legs, exposing the tan flesh to Sasuke's hungry eyes. I can see his arousal that is just beneath the thin sheet covering his body, and I languidly stride over to the bed, my boxers riding low on my hips.

_Ooh, I'm turning red. Who could this be?…_

In one smooth motion, I slide onto the bed next to Sasuke, whose bindings strain to support him against the dip of the mattress. I lay on my side, while he's stuck on his back, unable to pull away, unable to scoot closer. But it doesn't matter, because I can do that for him. I inch closer to him until my skin is touching his. He's watching me like a hawk, no expression on his face except for carnal _need_.

"Sasuke…" I whisper. His body shudders next to mine, causing me to shudder in response. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto," he groans in that deep, lusty voice that he keeps hidden away until he feels like arousing me. And it always works. I reach over and run my hand lightly up and down his left side. His muscles flutter under my gentle stimulus, and I smile, leaning over to kiss Sasuke's chest softly. He shudders again as my mouth takes over one of his nipples. The handcuffs rattle and scrape against the metal slats as Sasuke tugs at them, no doubt regretting chaining himself to the headboard. It's so obvious that he wants to interact, to move, to do _anything._ But I won't let him. There's no way in hell I'm letting him out of this. He made me run all the way back from work, nearly sick with worry, just to pull this trick, and I'm going to make him see it through. He asked for it.

"Naruto," Sasuke says again, and I can feel his stomach muscles contracting as he tries to pull his legs up. He growls in frustration. Just to piss him off more, I throw one leg over him and sit up so that I'm straddling his waist, restricting his already limited movement that much more.

"Fucking bastard," Sasuke vents, and I grin as I lean down and kiss him. He tries to resist my unspoken apology by not allowing me access to his warm mouth, but I have him under my thumb, and he won't get away with that. My pelvis grinds down onto his, and he opens his mouth in a gasp that I muffle with lips. But he still tries to push me away, fighting with tongue and teeth, which scrape and slide and bump against each other clumsily. At one point, he even tries to throw me off of him by lifting his entire body off the mattress, but all it does is rip a moan from my throat as he grinds our arousals against each other once again.

Finally, we both pull away, unable to go any longer without air.

"You're… a bastard," he pants, making me smile.

"And you're… incredibly fiesty tonight, kitty." I smirk. How would Sasuke react to a pet name?

"That's because… Did you just call me _kitty_?" Sasuke's voice promises death, and he thrashes wildly against the bindings in fury. "Do _not_ call me kitty." I think I can see Sasuke's eye twitch.

"But that's what you're acting like," I tell him. "When cornered, cats are vicious."

"Shut up!" he hisses through clenched teeth. I grin.

"You're just angry because you know it's true, _kitty_."

Sasuke strains against his bonds once again, but it's getting him nowhere.

"For doing this to yourself, you certainly don't seem to like it." I clutch onto Sasuke's hips to keep from being thrown off.

"I did it for you, and now you're being an ass and…" Sasuke stops there.

"And…?" I push.

"Nothing. Just get off and get me out of these handcuffs. I'm sick of this."

"Hell no. I'm just getting started, _kitty_."

"Ugh! Fuck you!" Sasuke cries, giving one final thrashing before his body flops against the mattress. He's panting and sweating a bit.

I lean over, covering Sasuke's upper body with my own, to whisper in his ear. "_You_ are the one who will be royally fucked, Sasuke, not me," I murmur harshy, and I can hear the slight moan that he tries to keep locked inside his throat. And how true it is. I'm going to fuck Sasuke until he can't remember his own name. I'm going to make him beg so much that the word "please" will no longer hold any meaning.

So saying, I pull back to look down at Sasuke's face, and our eyes meet. The gleam in those midnight depths is a promise of defiance, but I'm equally as determined. As far as I'm concerned, I deserve this. Sasuke almost gave me a heart attack tonight, after all.

In one quick movement, I lift myself up and pull the sheet from Sasuke's body, exposing him to the slight autumn chill in the room. Normally it isn't this cool, but Sasuke left the window open, allowing the heat to seep out into the night. He shivers very slightly against the cool, but I don't think he's very bothered by it. In fact, he'll be dying to move to Antarctica by the time I'm finished with him, he'll be so hot.

"So..." I say, licking my lips as I look at Sasuke's half-aroused member, causing Sasuke to blush slightly. It surprises me how he reacts to things sometimes. This isn't anything I haven't seen before. "Do you want it rough tonight?"

Sasuke says nothing, turning his beautiful face to the side, not looking at me and being incredibly quiet.

"Silent treatment, huh?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. His eyes meet mine, and a silent challenge is posed. A challenge that I can definitely win.

"Fine, _kitty_. Two can play at this game." I smile as Sasuike's eyes widen just the slightest amount. No one else would have noticed, but I'm not anyone else, I'm me, and I can see it clear as day. There's also a smile playing around Sasuke's lips. A smile that I claim with my own lips, placing them against Sasuke's fertively. He doesn't kiss back, doesn't move – he stays still as a statue, as if it were totally normal for him to reject my kiss.

However, I won't be put off so easily. He should really know better. I smirk into the kiss, but Sasuke remains stoic. Even as I trail my hand down his completely exposed body, starting at his chest, working down the flat plane of his stomach, all the way down until I'm carressing his groin. I can see Sasuke's jaw clench as he fights to keep noises from escaping. I frown just a bit. Sasuke really is a tough shell to crack, but, in another perspective, that's what makes him so interesting.

Slowly, my hand starts moving towards Sasuke's rapidly-gorwing arousal. He watches with a mixture of anticipation and horror on his face. Why horror? Because he knows that he has a limit. He knows that no matter what way he tries to take this, that _he's_ still the one tied to _my_ bed, and _I'm_ still the one straddling _his_ upper thighs.

But I won't win until he breaks, so I finally move my hand enough to firmly grasp his shaft. Sasuke's eyes go wide, once again, before they fall tightly shut. There's still no sound except Sasuke's heavy panting and the small clinking noise as his handcuffs jingle against the metal of my headbaord, Sasuke's shaking hands causing them to rattle. (The background music is just that by now- in the background and no longer noticed.) In fact, his entire body is shaking with the effort of holding everything in. I almost feel bad. Almost. But all I have to do is remember how Sasuke put himself into this situation, and my nerve is reboosted.

"C'mon, Sasuke: moan. You know you want to…" I say to him as I stroke his member just once in earnest. His eyes squeeze shut so tightly that I think he may not ever be able to open them again. In a sadistic way, I love that I can openly see the stuggle he's going through written all over him, expressed in every action, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. It's beautiful and, the more I watch, the harder I become.

Suddenly, I just want this over so badly so that we can move on.

"Fine, Sasuke. Have it your way," I say. Sasuke opens his mouth to allow more oxygen to get to his deprived lungs, and I seize the opportunity. Wasting no time, I swoop down and take Sasuke's erection into my mouth, instantly deep-throating him, and humming.

All those moans that Sasuke had been surpressing come rushing out into the open, and his whole body, probably stiff from holding so still for so long, starts writhing beneath me. His pelvis try to jerk up, but I hold it down with a hand on either of his hips.

"Mmm, God, Naruto…" Sasuke groans. His legs strain against the bindings as they try to move, to pull closer to his exposed body, but it's futile, and I find myself smirking around the throbbing organ in my mouth. I suck at Sasuke's shaft as I watch a pink flush slowly creep up his body. I carefully run my teeth along the underside of his member, loving how Sasuke just squirms and moans, and tries to move, but can't. I love the feeling of utter control that I have, like I can do anything I want. Which, I realize, I can. I can do absolutely anything that I want right now, and Sasuke could try to reject it all he wants, but in the end, this thing is going to happen _my_ way – no highway option.

Of course, I have to consider the fact that Sasuke may or may not talk to me ever again in my entire life I do anything too drastic. Sure, he did tie himself to my bed, but there's no guarantee that it'll happen again, or that it won't, and the last thing that I want is to scare Sasuke away. Although, judging by the look he's giving me now, he's not going to care what I do to him, as long as I can make it up to him. Which I can deifinitely do, without a doubt.

I give one final, slow lick before pulling away.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighs before I enclose his lips with mine. This time, though, he responds readily.

"I knew you couldn't resist a blowjob," I say as we pull away- or I do, seeing as Sasuke has nowhere to go.

"Like you couldn't," Sasuke says.

"Is that a challenge?" I'm up for it- no reason to let a perfectly good (because I'm sure it'll be good. Sasuke isn't one to disappoint) blowjob.

"If you untie me, I could show you how it's really done," Sasuke says, a husky tone braided into his already sexy voice. It's all I can do to shake my head instead of untie him and let him suck me off.

"No, I don't think so. I'll keep that in mind for next time, though."

"There may not be a next time if you don't untie me," Sasuke growls, dropping the seductive act.

I tsk at him before kissing him again. "I'll make it worth it," I tell him.

He seems to struggle with his words for a moment before saying, "Naruto," in the most dangerous voice I've ever heard. God, if I get any harder, I'm going to become unconscious from lack of blood to my brain.

"Sasuke, please. I want this so bad…" I tell him, barely a whisper in his ear. "To be in control, to be on top of you. Just tonight. Just this once. You don't ever have to do it again, I swear. Just this once for me, Sasuke, please." I beg him in between kisses to his neck.

I can feel his body shaking beneath me, and I know I've got him wrapped around my finger. All he has to do is say it. Just that one word.

"Alright," he finally responds. It's so quiet that I have to strain to hear it.

"Thank you," I say, kissing him softly- intimately. He closes his eyes and kisses back so gently that I find the pressure moving to the back of my eyes.

This is Sasuke. I'm with Sasuke. Finally, after so long, he's here, and he's all mine. No doubts, no wondering. We're together, and we will always be together. And this kiss is telling me all of this, because it's soft and gentle and more inimate that we've ever been. This one kiss is better than all the sex in the world, and I find myself feeling guilty. Sasuke should have a say in this, too. Sure, he agreed, but still…

Reluctantly, I pull away, and Sasuke's eyes open, a puzzled glint in their midnight depths. A question is written on his face until I open my mouth and ask, "Where's the key?" For a moment, the confusion lingers on his pale features, but then understanding morphs them.

"By your sterio, but Naruto-"

"No. I want to." I hastily find the key and then return to Sasuke, who, despite what he said, is obviously very happy. But why wouldn't he be?

With a lot of clinking and a thunk, the handcuffs hit the floor behind my bed. Sasuke rubs his wrists, decorated with angry, red marks from him struggling, while I untie his feet, which have also been abused more than they really should have been. Now I feel extremely guilty, because that was probably the reason Sasuke wanted free- not to deny me my fantasy, but because it was actually hurting him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"It was my idea."

"But-"

"If you're so upset about it, make it up to me," Sasuke says, wasting no time in leaning forward, grabbing me by the shoulders, and pulling me on top of him. I bring a hand up to stroke his face gently.

"I really am sorry."

"Enough with the apologizes, already. You're forgiven. What else do you want me to say to make you forget about it?"

"You don't have to say anything," I say, stealing his lips for another affectionate kiss. Sasuke entwines a hand in my hair while the other wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My hand, the one that was stroking his face, cups his cheek. The other slides behind his head to pull him that much closer, and I can't help but think: _This is the best thing ever. _And it really is. Nothing can compare to the butterflies building steadily in my chest, clogging my heart with new fantasies- dreams of spending the rest of my life like this, with Sasuke.

Suddenly, the butterflies need a way to escape, and that familiar-yet-distant pressure builds behind my eyes again, causing me to pull away from Sasuke and bury my face in his shoulder.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"No," I answer. No need to beat around the bush. Not with Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I… Sasuke, I think I'm in love with you," I say, and as soon as it's out, the butterflies are all released in the form of hot, salty tears. They seem to be racing to see who can hit Sasuke's chest the fastest, because there's an ungodly stream of tears streaking down my cheeks.

Sasuke is quiet for a moment, seemingly awestruck, before he shifts his arms to hug me. One of his slender hands starts running through my hair and he leans down to kiss me on the head.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" he asks, trying to sound playfull although I can hear the slightly worried undertone. I suppose normal people don't cry why they tell people they love them. I can see how that would seem scary for the loved one.

"No. It's… I can't explain it."

"You don't have to say anything," Sasuke tells me, and I believe him. I trust him.

A few moments later, I take a deep breath and will myself to relax, just realizing that we're both still hard.

"I should get a move on with making it up to you, huh?" I ask, wiping my face with my hand, a shit-eating grin overtaking my face.

"You don't have to, if you don't want," Sasuke brushes a rebellious piece of blonde hair from my face. I know by the gleam in his eye that he wants me to continue.

"If I don't want to?" I give him an "are you serious?" eyebrow raise before pushing him back on the bed. While he's watching, I slowly take off my boxers, loving it when Sasuke's eyes follow the motion with hungry anticipation. I love making Sasuke squirm. I love making Sasuke feel good. I love Sasuke. I mean, it has to be love when I feel like I'm going to explode (not in the perverted way… Well, okay, that way too…) every time I imagine his face, his voice, even his name. I'd almost consider it unhealthy how my heartbeat gets all eratic every time I see him, or smell him, or taste him.

Without warning, I find myself on my back, my head cushioned by my pillow- a pillow that now has Sasuke's scent all over it. I breath extra deeply, just to be sure I've met my smell-Sasuke's-deliciousness quota.

"I did promise you I'd show you how it's really done, did I not?"

"I believe you did," I say, watching as Sasuke smirks and bends over me. At first, he just breathes on my erection, making my toes curl in expectancy. I let my head fall back and shut my eyes, unable to watch. However, I can tell Sasuke is smirking. I don't know how, but I can.

"Get on with it," I say, just as Sasuke's tongue makes contact with the very tip of my manhood. My voice cracks just the slightest. Sasuke teases the tip for a few torturously long moments before he gives a hearty lick to the bottom of my shaft. By now, I'm fisting the sheets, trying to hang on for the ride, as it would seem.

I gasp involuntarily when Sasuke scrapes his teeth down the entire lenth of me. It feels so good that it's very nearly painful.

"Can you hang on, or should I stop, Naruto?" Sasuke asks, obviously noticing how tense I'm becoming. I can't imagine him stopping. It wouldn't be fair. I'm so close.

"Don't stop. Please keep going…" I pant. My knuckles are white despite my tan, and all my efforts are being flung into two things. One being keeping myself from fucking Sasuke's mouth, and the other being not coming too early.

"Alright. But if you come too early, it's not my fault," Sasuke says.

I give a start as Sasuke nips my erection harder than is entirely necessary, but then he's soothing it with that adept tongue of his. And not just his tongue, but his entire mouth. The feel of the inside of his cheek against me is almost more than I can stand, and my self-control snaps as I thrust unabashedly into Sasuke's mouth. His eyes go wide as he gags and pulls away, and I instantly regret my colapse in control. He glares at me heatedly.

"You should have… expected it," I heave.

"You should have more control," he tells me before stradling my upper thighs. I sit up and kiss him. It's just another thing I have to try to make up for.

While Sasuke is keeping me distracted, I don't realize that he's lining himself up to my erection. (He's such a subtle bastard.) That is, I don't realize it until he's impaled himself on my length, not once breaking the kiss.

I choke. He is so incredibly hot and tight, especially without preparation. I'll have to ask Sasuke about it later, but for now, the thought slips my mind entirely, much like sand through fingers.

"God, Sasuke," I groan, my eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure and heat. I barely register Sasuke's hands gripping my shoulders so hard that there's bound to be bruises. Sasuke is quiet, though. I can feel his thighs quivering with… something—pleasure? pain? effort?—on either side of me, and it just heightens the experience.

I have to close my eyes before they try to invert themselves from the bliss, and my head automatically leans back. I think my heart may be imploding, it's beating so incredibly hard. My erection, buried deep inside Sasuke, who still isn't moving, is throbbing in time to my heart's music, as well.

Then, suddenly, the feeling is gone. The fire, the pleasure, the tightness—all of it, gone.

All I can hear is Sasuke's hiss of either pleasure or pain as he once again impales himself. I see nothing because white-hot ecstasy blinds me. My hands find Sasuke's hips, though, and pull him down even harder. The only noise he lets out is a simple, "Ah!" I don't know if that's good or bad, and at the moment, I'm too elated with euphoria to care. Everything seems to be melting—it's far too hot in my room, despite the open window and the fan on over my bed.

_I could die like this... _I think as Sasuke once again lifts himself before sinking down, harder this time. My hands continue to pull him down, and he releases a different sound this time, once that's more of a moan spliced with a slight groan of pain (maybe my pulling down is too much?). But I'm beyond control. I can't help myself. If Sasuke takes much longer, I'm going to have to just flip him over and have my way with him. If I don't pass out first, because I'm sure there's not enough blood in my body for this, and slipping into cardiac arrest doesn't seem like it would be helpful, either.

Once again, Sasuke comes down on me, and my eyelids flutter.

"Naruto," he groans, and my chest seizes as my breathing hitchs for a few extended moments.

"Sasuke… Oh, God, Sasuke, please…" I don't even know what I'm saying, but I'm nearly frantic to convey… something. I'm not entirely sure what, but one thing's for sure: Sasuke needs to keep going. If he stops, I'll just die—I know it.

Once more and my head is sent into a spiral of bliss. I can no longer support myself. I feel the cool matress hit my back before I register that I'm lying down. Sasuke's hands insantly find my tan, muscled chest, using it for support to once again lift himself. I can hear his labored breathing as he slips back onto me, his fingers scraping down my chest to my stomach, which is contracting spazmatically every time Sasuke so much as twitches. I can feel everything, it seems like—his heart beating rapidly, his lungs expanding and compressing, his mind whirling through a haze of jumbled words that come spilling out every time he shifts.

"Naruto…" he says again as he slides onto me, the motion smooth and deep and just perfection in every way. I don't know when my hands moved to grip Sasuke's thighs, but there they are, without a doubt leaving bruises there as well.

"Sasuke, harder," I demand, mind completely foggy. I'm not thinking about Sasuke now, although I should be. I'm revolving around my own selfish wants and needs, which include hitting my climax ASAP.

Sasuke complies, letting himself sink down with a less controlled speed. "Nnn," he groans, and I find myself raising my hips in a desperate attemt to create more friction faster.

"Again," I hiss. Once again, Sasuke obeys without delay, but this time, as he's coming down, my hips are going up to meet him, and the result is ten times better than before. Hot shock waves ripple up and down my spine as I arch like the whore I now know I really must be.

However, although I do catch Sasuke's slight flinch from me going too deep, I don't care to try and stop it from happening again. I know it's wrong to not give a shit about all of this stuff at the moment, but I can't help it. It's sex versus everything else, and so far, sex is outweighing the rest by far.

"Faster." I can barely recognize my own voice through the sheer gruff, commanding tone I've somehow acquired.

"Naruto… I can't…" Sasuke says, sounding like a little kid that dropped his brand new ice cream cone onto the dirty cement. He sounds disappointed, and desperate.

I grunt as I flip around our positions in a way that I never knew was possible. It takes only a split second before I'm pounding into Sasuke, not taking it easy, not wondering how he's doing without preparation, and not bothering to do anything but focus on the unsteady, erratic thrusting. I do take note of how much I love the way Sasuke's body reforms to accommodate me after every thrust, but it's just another thought whizzing by in the vortex that is now my mind.

Every time I hit Sasuke's prostate, his entire body shudders, the shivers rippling through him and into me like an electric current. It feels so damn good! I don't know if I've ever even dreamed about this kind of thing in my most wild, fantastical dreams.

Finally, I get the sense of mind to remember that Sasuke will come faster if I pump his erection while I plunge into him mercilessly, and the faster he comes, the faster I will. It's now my own personal goal to feel that ring of muscle clamping around me, milking me for all I'm worth.

And, in all honesty, it doesn't take very long. A few more thrusts, squeezes, and strokes, and Sasuke is there, toppling over the edge as he screams my name until his throat is even more hoarse than it was. And there's that feeling- the pulling and contracting and just plain _orgasmic_ feeling that I've been waiting for. Jjust like I thought, it's the key to my climax, causing me to tumble over that cliff right on Sasuke's heels.

Without a doubt, it's the hardest ejaculation I think I'll ever have, and I don't pull out of Sasuke again until I'm sure everything is absolutely finished.

Both of us are breathing so hard that I fear there's not enough oxygen in the room for the two of us, even with the window open.

Finally, I have the air capabilities to ask, "Where did you learn to have sex like that?" After all, it hadn't been my idea for Sasuke to ride me more than half the time.

"So you liked it?" Sasuke asks, although I'm sure he's only asking because he knows the answer.

"Loved it. But why didn't you wait for the lube and stuff?" I ask, finally being able to call together my former-brain-now-pile-of-mush to form coherent thoughts.

"Why? It's not like I need it all that much," Sasuke answers, and I can't argue with that. I'm not implying that he's a whore (okay, just a little, though), but he's definitely not a virgin.

"So you're okay?"

"It's funny that you ask now, because you didn't seem to give a flying fuck earlier."

"Like you did! You were the one riding me, if I may remind you."

"True enough." Sasuke is quiet for a moment, and we both turn t.o face each other, still glowing from the after-math of our crazy sex.

"You're seriously okay?" I ask, making sure my concern is everywhere- in my voice, on my face, and in my actions.

"I'll live. I've been through worse."

"It'll hurt tomorrow, then?"

"No preparation and being fucked like that? Hell yeah, it'll hurt."

"I'm sorry," I say, feeling like I've said the words so many times that they hold no meaning.

"Quit apologizing, already. I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you said you'd live. There's a huge difference."

"If I'll live, then I'm fine. They're the same thing."

"No, they're not!"

"Naruto, I don't want to argue about it. I'll live. I'm fine. Now go to sleep, because you're getting up early to make me breakfast in the morning."

"But-!" I try to protest.

"Shh," Sasuke shushs quietly, scooting closer to snuggle into my side. I hush up and wrap an arm around him protectively before realizing he's already asleep. _That was fast,_ I think to myself.

Silently, I offer a prayer up thanking whatever diety possibly led me to Sasuke, and asking them to stay by my side, just like I'll stay by Sasuke's.

* * *

**A/N:** So, in case anyone's curious, you've just read 9 ½ pages (10 by the end of this author's note). I'm pretty sure that's the longest lemon I'll ever write. It took forever, yes, but it's nearly double what you usually get, so you'd better not complain in your _reviews._

But, seriously, tell me what the hell's what the hell (aka- what you thought). You won't hurt my feelings, I promise.

Oh, I almost forgot: The song at the beginning is either Oops or Oh My (can't remember which) by Tweet. If you want to listen to it, it's okay. It's definitely not my fave, but it worked here, and kind of set the mood for the first part of the chapter (obviously).

One more chapter of Paragon left, in which (with any luck) we'll be finding out about Naruto's past and stuff like that. (I'm _still_ accepting ideas!)

My spell checker guy was broken for this entire chapter, so I reread the whole thing a few extra times. I'm sorry if I missed anything, but I'm not quite as good at spelling as my computer is. I hope it turned out okay anyways.

Last thing: I hope everyone had an awesome 4th of July (assuming you celebrate it).


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Maybe some rough language too. Ya know, the norm.

**A/N: **I started writing this in August sometime, and it's not the middle of October. Sorry it took so damn long. I don't know what happened. Really, I don't. But school has started once again, and I just had a huge urge to get this story off my back.

So, here is chapter thirteen.

If you guys are awesomely amazing and review a whole bunch (if anyone still reads this), I might add a bonus chapter. That's right- a bonus chapter!

* * *

Paragon  
_Chapter Thirteen_  
**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

"Mmm. I don't wanna," I moan groggily, rolling over.

"Naruto, get your ass out of bed and make me breakfast," Sasuke demands, pushing on my back with his long, slender hands that are so cold I shiver.

"But-" I try to protest, but Sasuke interrupts.

"Do it now, or no sex for a month."

That is an ultimatum I cannot risk, and so I stretch slowly before getting out of bed, feeling the best that I have in months. After I pull on a pair of boxers and before I leave the room, I turn to look at Sasuke, who is glaring at me, his head resting on his hand, and the sheet barely covering him. He looks hella pissed, and I can feel the smile die on my lips before it even existed—a smile abortion, in a way.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not really knowing what else to say. Did I do something? Did he not like last night? What?

He sighs heavily, as if I could not possibly be so stupid. "Nothing," he growls.

"I'm not a mind-reader. If I did something wrong, you should tell me."

Sasuke's glare lets up, and he sinks back down to the bed so that his pillow cushions his head. Well, my pillow, but the pillow that he uses. "It's not your fault. Just go make breakfast before I get even more pissed."

And that's an order. I take the cue and leave, heading out to the kitchen. Miraculously, when I open the fridge door, there are actually a variety of things. I can't remember going grocery shopping lately, so Sasuke must've brought food with him yesterday. The thought of it makes my heart give a painful throb. He really must've put a lot of thought into last night if he remembered to bring food to my practically barren apartment.

In fact, Sasuke does a lot of nice things for me, now that I think about it. A lot of them are subtle and hard to notice, but they still count. And what have I ever done for him that's nice? I've never asked his biggest fantasy so that I could play it out, or made him breakfast (well, I am now, but never before), or anything boyfriend-esque like that. I swear, I must be the worst boyfriend in history. No wonder Sasuke's so angry. I was even going to skip out on making him breakfast this morning, had he not directly threatened my sex life. Which wasn't even really a valid threat, because I doubt Sasuke would want to go a month without sex, either. Or maybe after last night he thinks a month break wouldn't be so bad. I hope he's feeling okay. Maybe that was why he was so angry? Surely he's in pain after everything that happened last night….

My thoughts float around aimlessly through my head as I pull the eggs out of the fridge and start the yolky process of making omelets, not that I mind. Cooking is a great way to relax, says the lady I watch on TV in the wee hours of the morning before school, when I have spare time. It's also a great vent for creativity and helps the mind to focus, but I'm not concentrating on why I'm cooking. I'm on autopilot by this point.

I don't know what it is that finally lures Sasuke out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, but the hibernating bear (or skunk maybe, judging by the strange smells that he pulls along with him from the room. Sex and sweat. Not too bad, but not the best, though the smell of Sasuke is still very prominent to my trained nose) skulks into my cook-zone and sits his happy (or not so happy, considering) ass at the table.

He says nothing, but rests his head on his arms, sighing in what seems to be content, though I could be wrong. As well as I've gotten to know Sasuke, I still can't read him exactly.

"It smells good," he finally tells me.

"You sound surprised." A smile tugs at my lips. So Mr. Uchiha had it in his head that I couldn't cook? How wrong he was. I happen to be a fantastic cook… when I want to be.

"You don't seem like the cooking type." Sasuke lifts his head and rearranges his arms so that he can prop his chin on a fist. His eyes search the ex-kitchen, current disaster/demolition-zone with something akin to distaste.

"I never said I was clean about my cooking," I comment. It's not often that I actually do cook, because of lack of money, which means lack of groceries, which means lack of cooking possibilities in general.

"No, you didn't. And I don't think you would've had to tell me," he says, still looking strangely at my filthy kitchen. It's not quite repulsion, but not any better than it was a few moments ago, either.

"You know, I didn't even ask you; Do you like omelets?" I ask, curious. Looking at the amount of eggs left, I sincerely hope that, for his stomach's sake, he does. Otherwise I might have to find something else to make my starving boyfriend.

"Sure. Though I prefer dippy eggs more," he says. I can feel the look of horror and stupidity on my face. Did I completely sabotage breakfast? Would Sasuke be angry?

He notices. "Omelets are fine. I'm so hungry I could just eat a fucking raw chicken, at this point. It doesn't matter."

I grimace. "That doesn't sound healthy." And it really doesn't. What are the odds of getting a deadly disease from eating raw chicken? Not to mention it would definitely taste awful. The thought of digging my teeth into the tough, pink flesh of a raw animal is enough to make me gag, so I quit thinking about it. However, when I think about Sasuke doing such a carnal thing, I don't know what to think. The image is so hilarious—Sasuke wearing a loincloth and hunting down a chicken to eat—but at the same time, also disgusting and, in a way only my twisted and weird mind could think, erotic, that I just have to laugh. It's the funniest thought I've had in days, and I nearly double over, clutching my stomach.

"What?" Sasuke asks, sounding irritated because he is out of the joke. I slap a hand on the counter in answer, unable to respond properly.

"What?" Sasuke grumbles again, sauntering over to the counter in his boxers, looking furious and hot. Furiously hot. I imagine him with shifty eyes and carnivore teeth, chasing after a chicken, and laugh all the harder.

With a sigh and roll of his midnight eyes, he steps over me and to the stove, where I hear the dial click into place on "off". The omelet must be done. I hear Sasuke open and close cupboards, digging around for a plate. By this point, I'm over my laughing fit, and get back to my feet.

I grab a plate and hand it to him. He looks a little… disgruntled, but not overly angry. He doesn't ask what was funny again, and I don't feel inclined to explain, though I can tell it's really bugging him to not know. But he should have realized by now that I'm just a retard and laugh at the most random things.

Sasuke takes the plate, eyeing me strangely as he does so, like he might catch whatever disease I've developed, but he says nothing. Not even thank you. Jackass. He could've been digging in the cupboards all day. I almost wish I had let him.

"Bastard," I huff under my breath, watching as he slides the eggs from the pan onto the plate, but I don't mean it. He pushes past me, towards the table, and I try not to let his surly mood get to me.

I can only think of two reasons he would act like this. One: he has something on his mind and is about to drop a bombshell on me or start a very awkward conversation. Or two: he is in extreme pain from last night, and trying not to show it. Or both, I guess.

I grab my own breakfast and join my discourteous boyfriend at the table. It's quiet for a long time before I get really sick of this whole thing. "Okay. What's up your ass?"

Sasuke throws me the most evil, terrible glare I've ever seen him bestow, and I instantly realize my fatal mistake. Before I can apologize, though, Sasuke sighs and puts his fork down beside his plate. These sudden mood swings are getting me confused, so I just don't say anything. And I don't have to. Sasuke starts this conversation.

"I've been thinking…" he says, and I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Uh-huh?" Where could this conversation possibly lead? Hopefully back to my bedroom, in the best-case scenario, but I highly doubt the probability of that happening at the moment. Sasuke shoots me a look—a warning—that says to be serious, so I decide to take his unspoken advice before I get myself into a heap of shit. "I mean: about what?"

Sasuke averts his eyes, vouching to stare down at his yellow blob of eggs before answering, "Your parents."

I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. However, I can feel my good mood slipping away second by second.

"You haven't told me about them yet."

"I didn't plan on it," I say in a tone much more gruff than I intended.

"I only think it's fair that I should know." Sasuke sounds like he'll protest until he gets his way, but I know that I'm just as stubborn. What a pair we make…

"Life isn't always fair." I know I'm being ridiculous, but do we really have to talk about this?

"I want to know."

"I'm sure you do. But I haven't exactly heard much about your parents, either."

"There's not much to say. My dad is a businessman, my mom used to be a stay at home mom, but now that Itachi and I are old enough, she travels with him all over the world. They're home about two weekends a month. Otherwise, it's just me an Itachi. That's the whole story. Your turn."

I'm still not convinced that I should spill the beans. "I think I'll pass."

"Naruto, it's my question."

"What question?" There's _a_ question?

Sasuke sighs in frustration. "The question I get to ask for telling you about Kiba."

"Oh." _That_ question…

Sasuke looks at me expectantly, and the more he stares, the more I don't want to talk. But he's right. Fair is fair. And I have to tell him eventually, either way. The sooner, the better, right?

"My mom died giving birth. My dad committed suicide when I was five. I lived with my Aunt Tsunade for nine years. That's it. That's the story. Not quite as thrilling as you'd thought it would be, huh?" I'm being bitter about the whole thing, and I know it, but I don't care. Sasuke wanted to know, and now he knows. It's not like it was some huge secret- I just don't like talking about it.

Sasuke looks away, but doesn't say anything. At least he didn't say, "I'm sorry." I hate it when people say that. I'm not a charity case- I don't need their pity. If they really wanted to help, they'd tell me that they just finished their prototype time machine and want me to go revisit my parents one last time. But, since no one ever says that, I don't like it when they give me their pity instead.

The conversation dies in its own wake of awkwardness. So, we eat instead. My appetite has left me, but I force the food down anyway. I can tell Sasuke is doing the same. We don't look at each other; we don't say anything. The only noise in the entire apartment is the clashing and grinding of forks on plates. If I strain my ears enough, I can hear the birds outside singing jolly little tunes. They always seem to be happy, no matter what. They could be sucked into a tornado, and I bet they still be twittering away. Bastards.

When we're done eating, we both sit there in silence. I feel like I might scream. Maybe I would prefer pity to this… weird silence.

"What's on the agenda?" Sasuke finally asks.

"I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

"Take a shower. You might want to… um… wash your sheets." I think my eyes may be deceiving me, but is there a tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks? Amazing. Slowly but surely, I feel my shitty mood starting to trickle away.

"That's a good idea. You're always so messy about things, Sasuke," I tease. His blush increases just the slightest before disappearing altogether.

"There wouldn't be a mess to begin with if it weren't for you. So who's really at fault here?"

"I'll proudly take the blame for that." I smirk, and Sasuke glares playfully (yes, a strange combination, but it just happened) at me before pushing out his chair and standing.

"I suppose I should get in the shower, then."

"Yes. Dirty people should take showers." Sasuke and I exchange glances out of the corners of our eyes.

"I'll be in a minute," I say, catching his unspoken words. He nods and I head his footfalls pad softly in the direction of my bathroom.

Now that I'm alone, I clear the table and go sit on my couch. I hear the water in the bathroom come rushing on, but I don't hurry to join Sasuke. Instead, I take a few moments to just breath. I feel tears stinging at my eyes, but I don't want to cry, so I do my best to push them away, but one still escapes and makes it's speedy trek down my face. I don't wipe it away, but instead let the moisture grow cold.

I never really thought that I—Naruto Uzumaki—could ever truly be this happy. I never thought that I would get my fairy-tale ending. But here I sit, having gotten just that. In just a few short weeks, my life turned from a living hell into a paragon, and it was all because of Sasuke, the one boy in the world that could change so much for me in so little time.

No, this wasn't a paragon. This was more than just a _model_ of perfection. It was, in fact, perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** So, guess who finally finished Paragon? That's right, this was the final chapter.

I know, I know: disappointing all the way around. I agree. But I didn't really know what else to do. But, like I said, possible bonus chapter in the future for reviewers!

Also, Naruto's parents' story wasn't even worth the secrecy. I just couldn't think of anything, and apparently neither could any of you readers, because I was open to suggestions for, like, ever. But I do appreciate those of you who took the time to reply, and especially those of you that shared your ideas. You're the best.

Speaking of you readers—Thank you all so much. This story would have been impossible of not for all of you. Sorry I'm such a shitty author, or I would have remembered to thank you all throughout the entire story, and not just as the end.

So, peace out until my next story, which will be one of the ones listed at the bottom of my profile.

* * *

Paragon  
_Fin_  
**--Alley-Oop--**

* * *


	15. Bonus Chapter

**Summary:** Should anyone ever look up the word _paragon_ in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: _a model of perfection_. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Sasuke Uchiha. [NaruSasu]

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Maybe some rough language too. Ya know, the norm. You may also vomit from the amount of over-fluff in this one. Keep a bucket handy or relocate to the bathroom before reading.

**A/N: **So, I promised a bonus chapter, and I totally forgot until I got a review a week or so ago, so here it is. (Extra fluff in this one, guys!)

* * *

Paragon  
_~Bonus Chapter~_

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

Before that day in the restroom with Naruto, I had never really noticed the strange, blonde boy that sat across from me in art. Then, suddenly, he was there. It was like some twisted, weird magic trick. One minute he was invisible, the next, he was the only thing I could think about for days on end.

And it was all so sudden. I didn't get to test the waters before I just plunged into the deep end. It wasn't anything like I'd ever planned- he wasn't exactly my prince charming at first; I found him slightly annoying and more of a threat to my reputation than even Kiba was. If Naruto had told what he knew, I'd have been finished.

Yet, despite all of that, look at where I am now, lying in Naruto's bed, the morning air filtering softly through the window. Of all the places I could be, I know this is the best. Just being next to Naruto, I know I've found the place I fit best.

Sure, we argue every now and then, and are probably both too stubborn and competitive for our own good, but we get along like any normal couple would (assuming there's a such thing as a normal gay couple). Of course, the arguing is kind of a good thing, sometimes. We're both still teenagers and have to let out steam once in a while. I'll admit that the time we started using fists instead of words was bad, but… Never mind.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks sleepily. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," I say, taking his hot- almost sweaty- hand into mine.

"Oh, okay…" he responds before sinking back into sleep. I wonder what this is all about because it's never happened before. But Naruto's face is worried and his hot hand is nearly crushing mine. Is he having a nightmare? Probably. It wouldn't be the first time he's had one while I was here, but it would be the first one about me.

Yet, he always responds to me during other nightmares, so why not this one? I ease myself over to his burning body and, with all the gentleness I can muster so early in the morning, I slide next to him, my body fitting to his perfectly. Slowly, I reach my arms around him and clasp my hands in front of his chest.

"I'm right here, Naruto," I tell him, kissing the back of his neck softly. He smells so good, but I can't pin down what it is. It's become familiar, but I still can't name it.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. Shh. I'm here. I'll always be here."

"You're cold…" He's right. I don't feel cold because Naruto is so warm, but I can tell that my skin is freezing. "You're…dead…" His eyelids twitch at an incredible speed, and I can feel his heartbeat racing in his chest.

"No. No, I'm not. I'm right here." What could he possibly be dreaming?

"No. Don't lie." His breathing is slightly jagged.

"I'll never lie to you. I'm right here."

"No! Sasuke!" Naruto cries angrily, and starts trying to thrash, turning away from me. I hold him in place, not wanting him to hurt himself. This is the worst he's ever been. He's had plenty of nightmares before, but never like this. Usually they disappear as soon as I tell him to shut up.

"Shh. Naruto, I'm not dead. Calm down."

"Sasuke!" This time, Naruto's eyes fly open, and he struggles to sit upright. I keep him pinned, but he looks around frantically until he finally faces me. Instantly, he relaxes. But I see the tears on his face. He's completely awake, but he's still crying, despite the fact that I'm right there.

"It's okay, Naruto." I pull him closer to me, determined to help him realize it was only a bad dream. "Everything's perfect," I reassure him.

It takes a while, but Naruto eventually breaks out of his paralysis and enwraps me in his tan, muscular arms, squeezing me so hard I can scarcely breathe, though I don't say anything.

"I had a dream… that you died, and I couldn't save you. You were just lying there, and I kept trying to get to you, but never got any closer." He's so scared he's shaking, and I can feel the moisture of his tears on my neck as he buries his face there, breathing deeply. I don't know what to say, so I move a hand to his head and stroke his hair softly. I don't think we've ever been so gentle with each other. I know I've only behaved like this once before, a long while ago. It's scary in an intimate and possessive way. I want to stop, but it feels nice at the same time. So nice that I have to continue.

"I'm here," I finally say, kissing the top of his sunshine-blonde head.

"I know. You'll always be here." My eyes widen in surprise. So he had heard me after all? Does he always hear me in his sleep? Now isn't the time to ask, but I do wonder.

"Yes," I quietly agree.

We hold each other like this for a long time. Naruto's tears run dry, and my body eventually warms with his help to the point where I feel like I'm suffocating under a stifling, thick blanket. Finally, I'm forced to pull away.

I begin to get out of bed when I hear a faint, "Sasuke," behind me. I pause and turn to face him, but say nothing.

"I love you," Naruto tells me, his face sincere and serious, his eyes large and swirling with emotion. I stop all movement- I don't even breathe. He's said that once before, but I never took it seriously because we were in the middle of having sex, and when that happens, you can love almost anybody. I'd know. I dated Kiba, after all.

But now he's not saying, "I _think_ I love you," and we're definitely not having sex, so it must be real this time (if it wasn't last time). No, this time it's just an "I love you," and he means it with everything in his heart. I can tell.

I can't say anything back. It's not that I don't care about him in the same way he cares about me, but I'm just not sure love even exists. If I could, at one time, say that I loved Kiba, then it must be fake- a fantasy made up hundreds of years ago by some hermit that had never left their house. I think that love is just another word to express affection, but I still don't like using it.

Naruto's face is confused and slightly regretful, not knowing how to handle my reaction. For all he knows, it could be rejection.

Finally, I know I have to say something. My choice of words? "Love doesn't exist." Simple as that.

"What? How?"

"Because affection doesn't always last forever, and so love can't be real." Duh.

"I don't understand." Naruto's voice is both hard and defiant, and soft and confused.

"Of course you don't," I sigh. He wouldn't, either.

"Don't push me away, Sasuke. I don't know why you don't believe me, but I love you. There's no other word for it. I can even say it in another language, if you don't like the word. Je t'aime."

I actually smile. "It doesn't matter what language you say it in, Naruto. It's the same thing, and it's a lie."

"Do you think I'm lying?"

How do we always end up in these conversations? "No, I didn't say that."

"You're implying it. By saying love doesn't exist, you're saying it's impossible for me to love you." It's way too early for this.

"Let's not play word games, Naruto."

"You started it." I don't give him the satisfaction of a response. "Fine. Let's not play games. I love you. Do you accept that, or not."

"Naruto-" I start.

"Sasuke, it's a yes or no question. It doesn't get any more basic." Naruto's sitting up, slightly glaring at me, his arms folded over his chest, and if to either protect his now-vulnerable heart or to intimidate me. I'm not so sure it'll do either, and I can tell that his glare is a cover-up for whatever he's really feeling.

Still, Naruto is backing me into a corner. If I say yes, I admit to believing in love. If I say no, it'll be rejecting him flat-out. Neither are good options, and I refuse to choose between the two.

"Well?" he presses.

I pull my clothes from yesterday on. When I'm dressed, I say, "If you really do love me, you wouldn't force me into this situation. I don't have a yes or no answer, Naruto. It's not that simple. I don't know what fantasy world you're living in, but not everything in _this_ world is black and white." I take a few steps toward the door, but Naruto is up and in my way in an instant.

"I do _not_ live in a fantasy world. I live in this very real and very confusing world, Sasuke, and all I want are some answers from the person I care most about."

He may as well have slapped me in the face. "Okay, then ask away, but I won't promise any answers."

"Alright. First of all, is it okay that I love you?" He looks kind of worried, like he's the one that wants to leave now.

I sigh. "I don't see why it wouldn't be." Naruto shoots me a dirty look, and I rephrase. "Yes."

"Do you feel the same about me?"

Do I? I don't really know. The last time I thought I loved somebody, I was wrong. I don't know what it feels like to love someone like Naruto must love me. "What does it feel like?" I ask, just for clarification.

Naruto seems taken aback. "Well, it's like… like…" I raise my eyebrows in expectation, knowing that he'll prove my point for me if he can't answer. "It's like... every time I see you, no matter what, I'm happy. And every time I make you smile, nothing bad can happen. When…" Naruto takes a breath. "When you're gone, I feel hollow and worry about everything. When you're here, I always feel calm, like even if I died for you, it would be the very best way to go, even though I'd worry about who would take care of you without me…"

I'm stunned. I don't even know what to say. I don't deserve to have Naruto, if that's how he feels about me, because I'm not sure that's exactly how I feel about him… yet. I don't know how he can feel like that about me, because I've been nothing but selfish and cold to him.

My eyes wander to the floor, unable to meet his.

"I'm not done, Sasuke," he says, noticing that I'm trying not to hear him. His hands grasp mine gently, and he holds them, even though I don't respond.

"No." I know he's not.

"I feel like, even when we argue like this, we'll get through it, because even if you don't love me, even if you don't believe in love, I love you enough for the both of us. And I feel like, even if you doubt yourself, like you're doing now, and feel like maybe we're not right for each other, I'll be able to convince you to stick around, because I'm such a sap and you're such a nice guy, once you let your heart melt."

Each jolt of my apparently unmelted heart feels like a knife stabbing through me painfully. I want to laugh and cry and run and stay. I want… I want to feel the way Naruto feels.

…I do feel the way Naruto feels. I feel like if I leave now, I'll be something broken and worthless. I feel like, if I were to die, I wouldn't care if not for the fact that Naruto would be so upset. I just want him to accept me, and the rest of the world will be just fine and fall into place.

"That's how I feel, and I believe the word for it, Sasuke, is love," Naruto tells me, ending his gentle speech that's left me battered and torn to pieces inside.

"Then, I guess," I say, my voice thick, my throat tight, and my vision blurry. I swallow and blink rapidly, but instead of the tears clearing, they simply dash down my cheeks. "Then I guess that I love you, too, Naruto." It feels like such a relief to say it, like such a huge weight has lifted, that I collapse against him. His arms encircle me quickly, without hesitation, as they always do. I feel weak and dizzy and disgustingly like a woman as he holds me, letting me cry silently into his shoulder for the first time, though I've done the same for him several times.

He leads me to the bed, and we sit together for a few long minutes before Naruto disengages himself and says, "Wait here."

"But-!" I don't want him to leave me. I've never cried in front of anyone before, and now that I have cried in front of him, I feel vulnerable and weak and repulsed by myself. I want- I _need_- him near me right now.

"I'll just be a second," he says, pulling on his own clothes that were lying in a heap on the floor. I don't want him to go, but I don't say anything. I trust him. He'll be back soon.

Without another word, he disappears through the door, and I sit, impatiently waiting for him to return. I hear a bit of rummaging from what I think is the closet area, and wonder what Naruto it up to, but still sit and wait like I was told to do, though I look from the window to the door periodically.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Naruto returns, both his hands behind his back. He's obviously hiding something- a gift- but I have no clue what it could be. I can only hope that he didn't get me some sort of animal or something, but because I hear no noise from behind him, I think it's safe to assume that it's an inanimate object.

"Sasuke," he tells me, his voice deep and warm. I look at him with a serious expression, not knowing what's going on or what to expect.

Then, suddenly, Naruto grabs my hand with one of his- still keeping that thing hidden, whatever it is- and slowly eases me off the bed, so that I'm standing in front of him, knees weak from just minutes earlier.

Naruto sinks to one knee in front of me, pulling from behind his back a small black case. With a soft smile, he pulls back the lid, and I see sitting there on soft padding a delicate (yet still masculine) but simple promise ring.

"Sasuke, I know we've had some highs and lows, and it's too early to ask you to marry me, but I ask you to promise me that, however long it takes, you'll wait for me. I ask that you promise to always be mine, and I'll always be yours, no matter what life throws at us." Naruto's voice is only slightly shaky, but enough to alert me to how nervous he really is.

I, on the other hand, feel like I'm going to slip into a coma. My heart tugs in my chest, urging my mouth to open. And it does open, but no noise comes out. My wobbly knees finally give way, and I fall gracelessly to the floor, landing heavily on my knees. I feel those hot, salty tears pooling together again, and I gasp a breath. Naruto drops the open box, the ring tumbling out, as he closes the small gap between us, pulling me to him and cradling me like a child to his chest.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry; it was too early to ask. I knew I should have waited longer."

"Yes," I say, so softly I wasn't even sure I said it.

"What?" I can hear the hope in his voice. My hands fist into his shirt, and I lay the side of my face against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. He had been more nervous that I'd thought.

"Yes. I promise, Naruto. I promise."

Naruto stops moving for a horrifying second before a huge grin erupts on his face. I, too, am smiling, though I hadn't noticed before. He twists around, quickly locating and picking up the ring that had fallen to the ground. Once he's facing me again, I offer him my hand. With a look of intense concentration, he carefully and slowly slides the cold promise ring onto my long ring finger, the cool metal sending a chill down my spine. I watch as he does this, knowing I made the right choice.

When he's finished, he laces our hands together, and I look up to meet his gaze…  
…and am surprised to find that he is crying, also. His tears fall onto my face, quickly mixing with my own. Before he can say anything, I lean forward and kiss him, so softly and tenderly that even I barely feel the touch.

This is right. This is right, and it's perfect, and I know that neither of us will ever let anyone take this away, because we love each other and, no matter what life throws at us, we'll make it through, as long as we're together.

* * *

**A/N:** Did I not warn you about the fluff?

So, there's your ~bonus~ chapter. I think I have one more thing to put up, but it's not a whole chapter, or anything new, really, so don't get your hopes up. It's just an excerpt that I found from one of the previous chapters of Paragon. I'll put it up later.

This chapter was to everyone who reviewed throughout the entire story. Thank you all so much. These stories wouldn't even be worth writing if not for you.


	16. Excerpt

"It couldn't have been all bad," a familiar voice tells me. I look around frantically, looking for the face that I know matches the voice, but it's not there. Maybe I'm just going insane. Maybe I've finally become so infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha that I'm starting to hear his voice everywhere. Or maybe my conscious likes to spontaneously mock me via Sasuke's voice. Either way, it hurts to have my hopes dashed like that. But I decide to humor myself.

"No, it wasn't all bad." A small smile graces my lips as I replay the day in my mind. "But it wasn't the best, either."

"What was the worst part?" It might just be me, but the voice sounds like it's getting nearer. I don't turn to look, not being particularly fond of disappointment. Besides, I've already established that I'm more than likely just crazy.

"The worst part was having Sasuke run away from me- like I was a monster or something. I didn't mean to make him upset, or have to relive that. I was just so curious…"

"Surely he understands." The voice is right there, right behind me. If I turned around, I'm sure I would- if I could- run into it. But I don't turn around. Like I said, I'm not really that emotionally attached to disappointment, although that seems like less of a worry now. "What was the best part?"

I think for a moment, the smile back on my face for the time being. "Definitely waking up next to Sasuke. I lo…"

"Don't say it, Naruto. Don't. It's too soon." For the first time, I turn to look at Sasuke, who is even more beautiful under the pure moonlight. His skin is lustrous and smooth, glowing and gorgeous. His dark eyes are glazed brilliantly, and his hair is messy in a way that makes me want to lock my hands in it.

His eyes are focused on the ground. I stand up, ignoring the bloody awful screeching from the swing. Finally, he looks up at me. Before he can say anything, I'm there, embracing him, holding him close to me. I don't think Sasuke knows how to react. He stands there awkwardly for a moment, taken aback, not knowing what to do. After a few long moments though, he finally responds by putting his arms around me. I bury my face in his neck, willing myself not to cry in relief, because I'm on the brink of doing just that. Instead, I preoccupy myself by inhaling Sasuke's scent that has haunted me the entire time- short as it may have been- that I was home without him.

Sasuke suddenly laughs, and I can't figure out what's so funny. Do I smell bad? Am I being too sappy? What's the deal, here? "What?" I ask, my voice muffled against the deliciousness that is Sasuke's neck. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know," he chuckles. "Does there always have to be a reason for everything?"

"It would make things easier, I think." I reply. Sasuke starts squirming against my grip, but I'm not letting him get away.

He laughs lightly again. "Naruto, let go!" he demands. I don't comply. I don't want to. I'm never going to let go of him again. Life is too short.

"No. Just hold still!" I whisper into his ear. He shudders lightly and gives one final squirm before settling down. Obviously, he's not used to so much physical contact with any other intent than sexual purposes. _Which this could be. I kind of hope so._

"Naruto, I have to go home," Sasuke says.

"Psh! Who needs home when they've got me?" I ask, playfully vain. "By the way, who is that grouchy clone of yours?"

"Grouchy clone…?" Sasuke seems to think it through in confusion for a few moments. "Oh, my brother, you mean? Itachi. He's older than me though, so I'd be his clone."

"Ick. He's not very friendly, is he?"

"No, not especially. When did you meet him?"

"When I went to your house looking for you."

"You went to my house?!" Sasuke looks at me in a panic, as if I had unleashed a curse on him or something.

"Is that bad?" I'm honestly curious now.

"That's beyond bad. It's mortifying!" Sasuke buries his face in his hands. I gently peel them away.

"It was only _almost_ really bad. Don't worry about it." I intertwine my fingers with his. He pulls away slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to meet my brother, but I really need to get home. I haven't been home in almost two days. Itachi is probably ready to call the cops, if he hasn't already."

"Fine, but I'm not letting you go without a kiss."

"Naruto…" Sasuke whines. I almost give in, just because it's Sasuke and he's whining, but I hold out and decide that I really want that kiss.

"Ah-ah. Whining won't get you out of this one, Sasuke." His hands are still in mine, warm and soft and lovely as ever. I run my own fingers over his knuckles, trying to coax him in with the little motion. Either it works or he realizes that I'm not giving in, because he takes a step forward and, with the softest lips I've ever felt, leaves the whisper of a kiss on my lips.

"There. Now I have to go, Naruto."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Just like that, he's walking away, leaving me to my thoughts. I reclaim my swing, sitting down heavily. I feel like today has just dragged on forever, and exhaustion hits me like a car hitting a brick wall.

Recapping, I think through the past two days: the movie; the amazing, fantastic, unforgettable sex; the morning argument, the walk and café; the other argument; the makeup…

_No fair! I thought make-ups ended with really awesome sex! _Ithink to myself, not really meaning it. Sasuke's probably still sore, anyway. Actually, he'll probably be sore for the next day or so, even if he doesn't show it. Healing takes time, and that was some insane sex last night, so I wouldn't blame him for wanting some more time.

--

When I finally hit the sheets of my bed- after being sure to set my alarm- I fall asleep instantly, the fatigue I've been trying to ward off finally taking a grip.

--

**A/N: **This is a little excerpt from one of the earlier chapters. I can't say which one exactly, but probably the one after Sasuke tells Naruto about Kiba. That's as finite as I can get, with my memory being equivalent to that of a 190-year-old's. I never used this little piece, but I thought I would share it because it's cute and I love it.


End file.
